Ex Nihila, ex Nihili
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA Loup-garou.Ichi/Grim, Aizen/Ichi...
1. Prologue

Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow (Majeur). Aizen/Ichigo… Et d'autres !

Rating : M

Bêta : Lylyne-sama !

Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA /Grim, Aizen/Ichi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>« P'tain' » pensa-t-il. « 'Si j'avais su qu'un jour je vivrais la même chose, je me serais pas foutu de la gueule du prof' à ce moment-là… »<em>

_**Flashback…**_

« -Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier « Roméo et Juliette », de William Shakespeare. Que savez-vous de lui ? Peut-être quelques œuvres majeures… Ou encore des vers à citer… Ou encore votre opinion sur certaines de ces œuvres… Bien personne ne veut répondre ? Je vais donc tirer au sort… Kurosaki Ichigo, au dernier rang, je pense que mon cours est plus intéressant que les oiseaux qui passent par la fenêtre ! Levez-vous, et, répondez aux questions ! »

Ichigo qui trouvait le cours des plus ennuyeux, ne fit tout d'abord aucun mouvement pour se lever. Le professeur exaspéré, se rapprocha du bureau de l'élève indiscipliné… Ichigo, résigné se leva, et répondit aux fameuses questions :

« -William Shakespeare était un grand dramaturge, poète, écrivain anglais. Il a écrit Roméo et Juliette comme vous nous l'avez dit, mais il a aussi écrit « Hamlet », « Othello », « le songe d'une nuit d'été », et bien d'autres œuvres notables… Personnellement je ne retiendrai pas de vers spécifique de ses œuvres, bien qu'il est une référence culturelle, je trouve, qu'aujourd'hui ses œuvres sont des plus imagées. Prenons par exemple, « Roméo et Juliette », un amour éternel, surpassant tout, même la mort. Pour moi cela reste impossible, un amour éternel n'existe pas. Ensuite, pour « Songes d'une nuit d'été », les fées n'existent pas, ainsi que toute autre créature surnaturelle… Alors lui pourtant réputé pour écrire des histoires réalistes… Vous ne paraissez pas convaincu, Monsieur ? Bien, vous ne semblez pas me croire, je vais donc ajouter certains détails démontrant que l'œuvre de Shakespeare n'est en aucun cas réaliste… Prenons Hamlet, dans cette histoire-ci, Hamlet, pour venger son père, qui réapparait au passage comme un fantôme, chose inconcevable, mais je passe cela. Il simule alors une folie passagère. Celle-ci sera mise sur le compte de l'amour qu'il porte à Ophélie. Chose parfaitement plausible. Mais hélas fausse. Ensuite, dans une autre histoire aussi folle, mais qui devient plus plausible. Un homme noir, nommé Othello, est un général. Il est marié avec une riche blanche, dénommée Desdémona. Mais l'intrigue n'est pas là, non, elle est sur l'envie de pouvoir d'un autre homme. Celui-ci se nomme Iago, cet homme, est d'une jalousie maladive envers Othello. Avec cette jalousie, il va croire qu'il est amoureux de la femme d'Othello, ce qui est évidemment faux. Finalement dans cette histoire-ci, je pense que c'est l'une des fins les plus réalistes… Dans celle-ci personne ne meut par amour, seulement par désespoir, trahison, et tout cela est réel. Dans notre époque actuelle cette histoire-là est plausible, pas les autres… Alors, satisfait Monsieur ? »

Le professeur rouge de colère demanda à son élève de se rasseoir. Lui qui voulait ridiculiser cet élève modèle, avait été ridiculisé par celui-ci. Tout en retournant au tableau, il dit :

« -Bien, vous avez bien répondu aux questions. Pourtant je trouve votre avis des plus pessimistes. Vous ne pouvez pas croire en l'amour ? Ne l'avez-vous jamais éprouvé ? Le monde n'est pas aussi injuste que ce que vous pensez éprouver. Toutes ces histoires sont d'un tragique rare. Mais votre opinion sur ces récits reste beaucoup trop pessimiste pour votre âge.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un âge spécial, pour avoir un avis spécifique.

-Kurosaki-san, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et vous le savez très bien. »

Le professeur voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer son élève d'avis, choisi de changer de sujet.

« -Bien, maintenant que votre camarade de classe vient de vous rappeler les œuvres de Shakespeare, nous allons pouvoir commencer la leçon sur Roméo et Juliette. »

Il retourna au tableau et se mit à écrire quelques citations de l'œuvre. L'on put ainsi lire sur le tableau plusieurs vers sur l'amour, et la dureté de la vie. Le professeur, une fois qu'il eut fini de les écrire, se retourna, et interrogea de nouveau Ichigo sur le premier.

« -Vu que vous avez une vision assez pessimiste du monde. J'aimerai connaître votre vision sur cette citation. Lisez-là, et exprimez-vous au sujet de celle-ci. »

Ichigo releva la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour répondre. Il se dit intérieurement

_« -Pourquoi faut-il que ce prof' s'acharne sur moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, non ? Oh, il a pas du apprécier ma réponse de tout à l'heure. Okay, faut que je sorte un truc normal et il me laissera tranquille. »_

Il lut donc :

« -Pourquoi faut-il que l'amour qui est si doux d'aspect, mis à l'épreuve, soit si tyrannique et si brutal ? »

Il y réfléchit sérieusement, cette phrase de son point de vue pouvait réellement être le sujet d'un débat. Mais ne voulant pas parler plus que nécessaire, il choisit de sortir la phrase, que selon lui, un étudiant classique aurait sorti :

« -Je dirai que de mon point de vue, la vie et l'idylle sont deux choses bien distinctes. Ainsi l'ont peu expliquer cette opposition. »

Ichigo commença à se rasseoir mais le professeur l'interrompit dans son mouvement :

« -Ne vous rasseyez pas Kurosaki. Votre point de vue est réellement passionnant, voyons la suite de votre analyse, vous n'allez pas vous arrêter en si bon chemin ? »

_« -Merde ! P'tain, en plus j'avais sorti la phrase bateau ! Il veut vraiment ma peau ! »_

Puis tout en regardant vers le haut il pensa :

_« -Si un Dieu existe, je vous en supplie ! Sauvez-moi ! »_

On put soudainement entendre une sonnerie résonné dans les couloirs.

_« -Merci MON DIEU ! »_

**Fin du Flashback…**

« -ICHIGO ! TU VAS ECOUTER OUI ? »

Ichigo se boucha les oreilles tout en redescendant sur Terre… Voyant que son enseignante attendait une réponse, il dit :

« - Calme-toi Rukia. Je ne voudrai pas te vexer mais tes cours sont encore plus barbants que ceux du lycée. Alors si en plus tu rajoutes tes dessins pour m'expliquer, je vais vraiment rien piger, alors ne t'énerve pas pour si p… »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit le carnet de dessin en pleine tête. Rukia se leva commença à partir, elle avait la poignée dans la main quand elle dit :

« -ABRUTI D'ICHIGO ! DEBROUILLE TOI TOUT SEUL POUR APPRENDRE ! INGRAT ! »

Et elle partit en courant dans le couloir.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tout en regardant le plafond il lança dans le vide :

« -Pourquoi faut que je sois entraîné dans des histoires de loups garous moi ? J'ai rien demandé ! J'ai juste voulu protéger ma famille, et hop me voilà dans ce monde de cinglés à vivre dans une famille de noble… Le chef de famille à un balai dans le cul, et la sœur ne sait pas dessiner. P'tain j'ai vraiment le droit au pompon ! »

Un rire se fit entendre. Ichigo sursauta violemment, se releva précipitamment et chercha du regard l'origine du son. Une main se posa sur son épaule, qui lui fit faire un bond de trois mètres.

Le rire se fit de nouveau entendre, Ichigo une fois face à ce mystérieux arrivant, lança :

« -Vous êtes qui vous ? Vous ai jamais vu dans le coin. »

La personne en face de lui, se calma doucement, puis prenant un ton sérieux :

« -Bonjour, je suis un ami du chef de cette famille. Je suis venu voir le nouveau protégé de mon ami. L'on parle beaucoup de vous dans tout le Seireitei, vous savez. Malheureusement vous restez enfermé ici pour votre apprentissage, je n'ai donc eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer auparavant.

-Me dit toujours pas votre nom tout ça. »

Et son interlocuteur se remit à rire.

« -Je suis Aizen Sosuke. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Et j'espère vous revoir souvent à l'avenir. Vous me semblez être un jeune homme tout à fait passionnant !

-Mouais, j'suis Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Je comprends pourquoi mon ami vous trouve aussi intéressant.

-Quel ami ?

-Celui avec un balai dans le cul.

-Merde vous avez entendu ? »

Le brun ricana de nouveau, et répondit mi-sérieux, mi-amusé :

« -Et si je vous dis oui, que ferez-vous ?

-Vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ? Y'a Rukia qui va me tuer aussi non !

-Vous n'avez pas peur de Kuchiki-san?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrai ? »

Et le brun se remit encore à rire, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte il lança :

« -Votre secret sera bien gardé. Quand vous le pourrez, passez donc me voir chez moi, je me ferai un honneur de reparler avec vous.

-Mouais, a plus. »

Et le brun retourna trouver l'un de ses fidèles compagnons, celui-ci intrigué par le rire du brun :

« -Qui y'a-t-il de si drôle, Aizen-sama ?

-Je viens de rencontrer un jeune homme très intéressant, Gin. J'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau le rencontrer. »

Puis murmurant, il répéta cela comme une rengaine :

« -Un jeune très intéressant, très intéressant… »

Gin frissonna à l'entente du ton employé par son maître.

_« -Cela sent mauvais. Mais alors, très mauvais pour la nouvelle lubie du maître. »_ Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur, tout en continuant à sourire faussement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors, que dire? Bah, un énorme méga giga merci à Lylyne-sama qui se retrouve être ma bêta pour cette fic'! A part ça... Bah merci à vous de lire ça ^^. Ensuite, je trouve que le prologue laisse à désirer, mais je vous jure que la suite est mieux! Promis, juré, craché! *Splatch* Très ragoûtant n'est-ce pas? XD! <strong>

**Bon, bah a plush pour la suite qui va suivre dans la foulé...**


	2. Chapter 1

Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. Aizen/Ichigo… Et d'autres !

Rating : M

Bêta : Lylyne-sama !

Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA Loup-garou. Ichi/Grim, Aizen/Ichi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

><p>Quelque chose ennuyait profondément Ichigo. Mais quoi donc me demanderiez-vous ? Expliquons donc la situation.<p>

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit et il admirait le plafond. Chose normale. Le soleil était encore visible par sa fenêtre, mais malheureusement, plus pour très longtemps. Chose toujours normale. Il avait passé la journée à étudier avec Rukia. Chose normale. Il n'avait rien écouté comme d'habitude. Chose toujours normale. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Rukia était là dans sa chambre à lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires. Chose totalement anormale !

Ichigo particulièrement énervé d'avoir des heures supplémentaires à voir les dessins stupides de Rukia se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour faire cesser cela. Il se leva donc, chopa le carnet de dessins des mains de son amie, se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et balança le carnet, avant de la refermer. Il retourna rapidement sur son lit et se rallongea. Attendant patiemment la réaction de Rukia qui n'allait pas tarder.

Et ce fut le cas rapidement. Un cri strident de rage se fit entendre.

« -NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? POURQUOI T'AS BALANCE MON CARNET ? JE VAIS T'EXPLIQUER COMMENT MAINTENANT MOI ? »

Ichigo amusé par le raisonnement de son amie, qui préférait plutôt s'inquiéter pour la façon de lui expliquer, plutôt que pour ses « magnifiques » dessins. Notez bien sûr les guillemets. Le roux lança d'une voix où l'ironie pouvait se faire entendre à des kilomètres :

« -Bah sans dessin maintenant. »

Et un autre cri de rage se fit entendre.

« -QUI M'A MIS UN IDIOT PAREIL ?

-C'est ton frère qui veut que tu t'occupes de moi. »

Tout en le pointant du doigt, encore plus furieuse, Rukia cria à pleins poumons :

« -JE T'INDERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE NII-SAMA ! IL T'A ACCUEILLI DANS LA FAMILLE, SANS RIEN DIRE ! ALORS UN PEU DE RESPECT ! »

Ichigo la regarda avec un rictus amusé. Il avait plusieurs répliques bien sanglantes à répondre, pourtant il ne dit rien, se retenant tant bien que mal, pour ne pas énerver encore plus son amie.

Rukia voyant qu'il ne dirait plus rien, se rassit en tailleur sur le sol, croisa les bras, et prit un faux air boudeur.

Ichigo d'autant plus amusé, ricana dans son coin, avant de tenter de dérider son amie.

« -Ooohh, allez ! Comme si c'était la première fois que je n'écoutais pas. C'est pas non plus la première fois que j'embête Byakuya et son balai dans le cul. »

Voyant le regard noir de Rukia posé sur lui, il s'empressa de rajouter :

« -Et puis de toute façon je suis un idiot fini qui ne demande qu'à ce que l'on l'éduque. Oh, grande Rukia je vous en supplie apprenez moi donc tous les secrets dont vous détenez les clés ! »

Puis prenant un ton plus ironique encore, il dit, tous en faisant des gestes dramatiques :

« -Ô ma ô combien grande Rukia. Apprenez moi donc tous les secrets de votre savoir ! Aussi bien sur les cours que vous devez m'apprendre, mais aussi bien sur votre ô combien grand talent de dessinatrice ! Ainsi… »

Un sourire tendre venant d'apparaître au coin des lèvres de Rukia.

Puis tout en reculant, et en ricanant bêtement :

« -Ainsi pour halloween, je n'aurai plus besoin de costume ! Je n'aurai plus qu'à exhiber l'un de vos ô combien magnifiques dessins ! Je n'aurai qu'à l'accrocher à mon t-shirt ! Je pourrai peut-être même gagner la palme du plus affreux costume ! »

Il se prit un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne malgré qu'il ait pris ses précautions en reculant au préalable.

« -MAIS AIEUH ! Moi j'essaie de dire des trucs gentils et je me prends un coup… Nan mais franchement quel incompris je fais ! Franchement, je comprends pourquoi tes dessins sont si hideux, surtout vu tes humeurs. Ils sont à égal ! Aussi massacrant, l'un que l'autre ! »

Rukia, folle de rage, se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors :

« -JE VAIS TE TUER ! SALETE DE ROUX ! TU VAS VOIR SI MES DESSINS SONT SI HIDEUX QUE CA ! SURTOUT UNE FOIS SUR TOI ! »

Une fois assise sur lui à califourchon, elle commença à lui dessiner des Chappy plein le visage, ainsi que de magnifiques moustaches à l'italienne.

Elle allait commencer à dessiner sur son cou, quand soudainement la porte fut ouverte en grand.

Le nouvel arrivant, leva un sourcil septique au vu de la position des deux autres allongés sur le sol. Puis soudainement, Rukia se releva, s'épousseta prestement, et se planta devant le nouveau venu. Tout en pointant Ichigo, toujours au sol, elle dit :

« -Nii-sama ! Ichigo n'écoute rien du tout par rapport au court que je lui donne ! Il dit même que mes dessins sont hideux et qu'ils lui empêchent de comprendre ! Il a en plus lancé mon carnet par la fenêtre ! Comment je vais faire pour lui apprendre ? »

Byakuya, comme vous aviez sans doute deviné, ne broncha pas tout du long de la tirade. Puis finalement à la fin de celle-ci, il baissa les yeux vers sa sœur, puis prenant une voix indifférente :

« -Je pense, qu'il n'a pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre les explications que tu lui donnes. Ichigo est suffisamment intelligent pour s'en passer. »

Rukia regarda, avec les yeux exorbités, son frère, tout en ayant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Son frère, voyant son expression choquée, poussa un soupir voulant lui dire de fermer la bouche, mais il se fit devancer par le rouquin qui venait de se relever :

« -Fermes la bouche Rukia, tu ressembles à une ahurie comme ça. Je ne suis pas si débile que ça… Oh je sais ! Tu ressembles à…. Attend comme ça s'appelle déjà…. Ah oui ! A une grenouille ! Attention tu vas finir par gober les mouches ! Ahahah ! »

Rukia ferma la bouche, se retourna rapidement, et lança violemment son feutre au visage d'Ichigo. Celui-ci l'évita prestement, puis regarda le stylo se planter dans le mur, une fumée s'échapper de celui-ci. Il siffla en voyant le feutre ainsi.

« -P'tain mais tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? »

Rukia était déjà prêtre à répliquer quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers son frère.

Byakuya n'étant venu pour écouter leurs jérémiades, dit, voulant clore le débat :

« -Rukia je crois que cela suffit. Il faudrait que je parle en privé avec Ichigo. Voudrais-tu bien nous laisser s'il te plaît ? »

Rukia baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Durant l'échange, Ichigo s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui perdait peu à peu sa couleur englouti par l'obscurité.

Byakuya regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà, le profil calme de son vis-à-vis. Byakuya serait toujours étonné de voir le changement d'attitude de son interlocuteur. Ichigo changeait radicalement de comportement selon s'il parlait avec lui, le chef de famille, lui, son ami, ou encore avec sa jeune sœur. Pour chacune, il avait une attitude différente. Ichigo était loin d'être aussi stupide que ce qu'il laissait paraître à sa jeune sœur. Mais d'une certaine façon, chaque facette que montrait le roux, chacune d'elle, était pour le bien de son vis-à-vis. Mais Byakuya n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir lequel de ces facettes était la vraie. Quel était le véritable Ichigo ? Tout le monde l'ignorait, à son plus grand dam.

Byakuya toujours enfoui profondément dans ses pensées, sursauta violemment quand il entendit une voix. Le noble releva la tête, et posa un regard interrogateur sur le dos de son interlocuteur, qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

Ichigo dut se rendre compte du regard posé sur lui, puisqu'il répéta sa phrase :

« -Je t'ai demandé, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour admirer mon dos. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Ils ont bougé c'est ça ? »

Byakuya tout d'abord surpris de la rapidité de suggestion, ne dit rien. Puis reprenant contenance, il s'avança, jusqu'à se poster à côté du roux. Regardant lui aussi l'obscurité engloutir le paysage.

« -Tu as raison, ils ont bougé. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait venir te voir. J'aurai préféré ne pas t'en parler, surtout au vu que tu es toujours en apprentissage, et que tu ne devrais rien avoir là-dedans.

-Byakuya, viens-en au fait s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour cela.

-Bien. D'après certains des espions envoyés là-bas, ils auraient décidé de se mettre en mouvement plus tôt pour une seule et unique raison. »

Ichigo se doutant déjà de la réponse, la posa néanmoins.

« -Et pour quelle raison ?

-Toi. »

Ichigo eut léger mouvement de tête en signe d'acquiescement, et il reporta son regard dans le vague.

Leur opposant avait donc décidé de se mettre en mouvement plutôt pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il avait beau être parmi les espoirs pour finir cette guerre rapidement, il n'était pas non plus le seul. Au niveau des jeunes nouveaux, il y en avait des biens plus doués que lui, qui pourtant n'avaient pas fait bouger leurs ennemis.

Ichigo voulant comprendre le pourquoi du comment, demanda :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Nous ignorons exactement pourquoi ils n'ont bougé que maintenant, tu ne viens pas d'arriver, cela fait déjà trois semaines que tu es la.

-Peut-être est-ce le temps de se rendre compte que je suis une menace, bien que je ne vois pas en quoi j'en serai une.

-Ichigo. » Dit Byakuya avec une note de reproche dans la voix et dans les yeux.

Ichigo regardant toujours le paysage, continua :

« -Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Byakuya. Tu sais très bien que d'autres jeunes loups, hormis moi, sont des prodiges. Regarde par exemple Hitsugaya. Il est bien plus doué que moi pour la discipline, et il est plus doué dans la technique.

-Il est bien différent de toi et tu le sais. »

Ichigo voulait que Byakuya admette le pourquoi du comment, insista.

« -Non, je ne sais pas.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu le sais très bien. Mais apparemment tu veux que je le dise de vive voix. Ce que je vais donc faire. Ichigo, tu es le premier loup, à ne pas avoir eu besoin de la première lune pour que tes aptitudes soient visibles. Fait extrêmement rare.

-Tu as eu la même chose.

-Ichigo ne joue pas sur les mots. Je suis un loup héréditaire, toi non.

-Il n'y a aucun rapport.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu es déjà capable d'affronter les capitaines sans même avoir ta forme de loup. Tu as été capable de battre les membres de la onzième division. Qui sont pourtant réputés pour le combat. Tu as affronté certains d'entre eux sous leurs formes de loup, alors que tu étais en humain. Fait extrêmement rare. Tu as même réussi à tenir tête à Zaraki Kenpachi. Pourtant réputé pour être un monstre. D'autant que tu as combattu l'ennemi sous sa forme hybride. Chose que nous avons toujours refusé que tu fasses, de peur que tu sois blessé, voir même tué. Mais tu as vaincu tes ennemis ! Alors ne te compare pas à cette insignifiant Hitsugaya. Il a beau avoir de meilleurs techniques. Cela ne change rien sur le terrain. Il est parfaitement incapable de faire le quart de ce que tu peux faire. »

Byakuya cessa un instant sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle. Il allait continuer, mais Ichigo le coupa.

« -Tu sais Bya', quand tu parles comme cela, on dirait que tu es fier de moi.

-Bien sûr que je le suis !

-Bien. Alors réponds à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu n'es surement pas venu pour faire mon éloge. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant que je sais que l'ennemi me veut moi, personnellement ? »

Byakuya resta interdit quelques instants. Alors Ichigo savait ? Ichigo savait déjà le pourquoi du comment, et ne voulait que l'ordre à effectuer ? Byakuya comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'ennemi voulait absolument le rayer de la course. Ichigo était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Un minuscule sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Il avait bien eu raison de l'adopter dans la famille. Même au grand dam des anciens qui avait tout d'abord vu cela d'un mauvais œil. Ichigo serait la fierté de la famille Kuchiki, et Byakuya s'en rendait bien compte. Et au lieu d'être pris de jalousie envers son interlocuteur, il été rempli de fierté de l'avoir trouvé. Oui définitivement de la fierté. Ichigo leur ferait gagner la guerre, et peu lui importait qu'il soit réellement de sang noble ou non.

Byakuya, tout à ses réflexions, avait légèrement oublié la question posée par le roux.

Celui-ci s'en rendant compte, soupira amusé de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, et répéta :

« -Que faut-il que je fasse ? Je suppose que tu as un plan.

-En fait pas vraiment. Comme tu le sais, nous avons des espions infiltrés chez eux. Nous pourrons savoir environ à quel moment ils vont attaquer. Mais nous n'avons rien prévu spécialement pour te défendre. Cela serait bien trop dangereux de décider d'un endroit précis où te cacher. Ils doivent sûrement avoir eux aussi des espions parmi nos rangs.

-Donc tu me demandes de ne rien faire et d'attendre ?

-C'est cela en quelques sortes, mais j'aurais quelques recommandations à te faire. Normalement, Rukia a du t'apprendre que lors des premières transformations en loup, nous sommes incapables de bouger. Pour toi, se sera ta première fois. Tu vas sûrement t'évanouir les premières fois. Normalement, un jeune loup prend environs six mois pour ne plus s'évanouir, l'équivalent de six ou sept lunes. Pour ton cas, nous ne pouvons être précis. Tu pourrais aussi bien prendre moins de temps, tel que moi, je n'ai pris que trois mois. Ou aussi prendre plus de temps, au vu de ton caractère, ton loup ne sera sûrement pas des plus calmes. »

Ichigo ricana en entendant cela. Byakuya s'arrêta, et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« -Donc tu me demandes de me planquer le temps des premières lunes.

-C'est cela.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Ne sois pas inconscient. Tu ne devrais pas jouer ta tête brûlée, nous ne pourrions rien faire si tu étais capturé. Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat. Nous prendrions bien trop de temps à te récupérer, et s'ils veulent te tuer, ils ne vont sûrement pas attendre que tu te réveilles. Alors sois pour une fois obéissant, et reste enfermé dans le manoir, le temps des pleines lunes. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour pouvoir les faire hésiter s'ils veulent te capturer à ce moment-là. Puis je serai là, je te protègerai.

-Bya'.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Te rends-tu comptes que de la manière dont tu dis cela, on dirait une déclaration d'amour. »

Une jolie couleur cramoisie apparut sur les joues du noble. Ichigo amusé, voulut insister, mais il se fit couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

« -Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse être amoureux d'un homme portant sur le visage, des moustaches italiennes, et des chappys particulièrement laids ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire. Et tout en rigolant, il dit :

« -Fait gaffe, c'est Rukia qui m'a fait ça ! Si t'en veux aussi, continue comme ça ! Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de te dessiner dessus ! »

Puis une image particulièrement hilarante s'imposa à l'esprit d'Ichigo. Un Byakuya couvert de chappys, avec une magnifique moustache italienne.

Byakuya eut un minuscule rictus tendre, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci passé, un murmure put se faire entendre :

« -Et si je t'aimais vraiment, que ferrais-tu Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Ah la la, je suis bien contente de ce chapitre ^^. Bon, les dessins de Rukia seront souvent utilisés dans les premiers chapitres, mais après on les voit plus vraiment… Pourtant je les adore ses dessins là ! Alors j'en profite pour mettre une bonne grosse couche maintenant ^^.<strong>

**Euh… Review ? Pas juste pour en avoir, plutôt pour savoir votre avis, promis !**


	3. Chapter 2

Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. Aizen/Ichigo… Et d'autres !

Rating : M

Bêta : Lylyne-sama!

Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'

Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. UA Loup-garou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

><p><em>Trois jours plus tard…<em>

Ichigo était encore et toujours en train d'écouter les cours de Rukia. Celle-ci n'ayant retrouvé son carnet, écrivait au grand malheur d'Ichigo, sur ses cahiers pour l'aider. Donc le peu de cahiers qu'il avait pour apprendre correctement, se retrouvaient couverts de dessins, incompréhensibles pour la plupart, et Ichigo se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se plaindre, sous risque de se retrouver de nouveau avec des chappys et des moustaches italiennes sur le visage…

_« -Mon Dieu ! Si vous existez, et que vous m'aimez ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Vous ne pourriez pas me sortir de cette merde ? Je ne sais pas moi ? Une réunion de dernière minute ? Un problème avec les affaires de Rukia ? Un quelque conque imprévu, s'il vous plait, Seigneur ! Je vous promets de bien vouloir subir toutes les pires horreurs par la suite, mais aidez-moi maintenant ! » _Pensa Ichigo avec un ton dépité.

Après tout, c'était la troisième fois que Rukia répétait. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il s'endormait… Nan mais, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que c'est justement parce qu'elle se répète, qu'il s'ennuie autant ? Nan ? Trop demander ? Elle était pourtant loin d'être stupide. Mais dès qu'elle pouvait dessiner elle s'y donnait à cœur joie. Pour son plus grand malheur.

D'autant plus que le sujet qu'ils apportaient était …. Pour le moins… Gênant… Oui c'est cela gênant ! Elle était en train de lui faire les cours sur les phéromones …

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance… Les premières fois où il se transformerait, en plus d'être douloureuses, ses transformations lui feraient relâcher des phéromones dans l'air. Les premières lunes il ne pourrait les contrôler. Et autant dire que vu les gens qui lui tournaient déjà autour, une fois les phéromones en plus, il risquait bien de se faire violer… Il était vraiment le mec le plus chanceux du monde, nan ?

Rukia toujours dans ses discours, ne voyant pas le jeune homme s'endormir, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait changer de leçon.

« -Donc maintenant que je viens de finir de t'expliquer par rapport à tes phéromones, qui seront au début incontrôlables, en plus de cela il faut que tu rajoutes à la liste les fièvres lunaires.

-Les fièvres lunaires ? C'quoi ce truc ?

-Et bien… Comment dire… c'est plus gênant que le sujet précédent… Et surtout plus dur à contrôler…

-Me dit pas ce que c'est, ton expliq'… »

Rukia prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha doucement… C'était vraiment un sujet difficile à aborder. Surtout quand elle savait les sujets qui allait avec. Et en rajoutant ses sentiments personnels cela devenait vraiment délicat de parler de cela. Oui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, elle était amoureuse d'Ichigo. Ne vous moquez pas, et fort est de constater que les Kuchiki étaient… Pour le moins… Tous amoureux de lui…. Oui fait étrange, et rare ! Le frère et la sœur étaient amoureux de la même personne.

Mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse à la base.

Rukia était assise en face d'Ichigo sur le lit, en train d'essayer de lui expliquer, quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait voulu, au grand jamais, lui expliquer… Mais son frère lui avait demandé d'expliquer cela à Ichigo, elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

Elle se résolut donc, prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans une explication pour le moins bizarre:

« -Les fièvres lunaires sont… Tu connais la définition de fièvre, non ? Élévation anormale de la température du corps. Et tu connais aussi la définition du mot lunaire, non ? C'est ce qui a trait à la lune. Donc quand tu combines les deux, ça donne que t'as de la fièvre pendant les pleines lunes voilà. Au revoir, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose!»

Et elle se leva, rouge de honte, se dirigeant en courant vers la porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir, quand une main se posa à plat juste à côté de son visage. Elle rougit d'autant plus, et dit d'une voix mal assuré :

« -Laisse-moi sortir Ichi'… »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais ne retira pas sa main. Rukia était en train de virer pire que rouge tomate (je me demande si elle en est réellement capable, mais apparemment elle peut) …. Elle allait bientôt surchauffer…

Ichigo se rendant compte du trouble de son amie, décida de s'expliquer, et de la calmer au passage, enfin si possible… La couleur rouge prononcée de ses joues ne le rassurait pas spécialement, surtout qu'il connaissait le caractère de Rukia quand elle était folle… Alors gênée ça donnait quoi ? Pire que folle ? C'est possible ?

Enfin, on dérive là….

Ichigo se pencha à l'oreille de Rukia et lui chuchota :

« -Rukia… Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît. Tu sais je me fiche un peu de ce que sont précisément les fièvres lunaires, j'ai compris que c'était gênant, je voudrais juste en savoir un minimum pour me contrôler… Byakuya a du te parler des emmerdes qui me courent après, alors si en plus je me mets à avoir des réactions que je ne connais pas pendant que je me bats, je vais surement perdre…Et mourir, alors dit moi en plus… »

Ichigo ne voyait pas les yeux de son amie, et disons que c'était quelque peu déconcertant d'essayer de la rassurer et de la calmer en ne voyant que son dos. Il posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Rukia, et la fit pivoter vers lui. De telle façon que les lèvres de la jeune femme se retrouvait à quelques millimètres de celle de l'adolescent. Qui était toujours inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait à Rukia… Enfin il le savait, mais essayait plutôt de l'oublier.

Rukia, elle, avait bien remarqué le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre ses lèvres et celles d'Ichigo. Elle en était tellement hypnotisée que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Habituellement elle aurait su se contrôler, mais l'approche de la pleine lune, et les effets de la fièvre lunaire se faisant déjà sentir, n'aidaient pas spécialement à garder son calme…Elle aurait pu si facilement se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres de sa convoitise. Il aurait été si simple de faire ce simple geste… Et elle en avait tellement envie…. Ses yeux commencèrent à changer de couleur, les faisant passer de leur bleu foncé habituel, à un bleu plus clair, plus fluorescent, des yeux inhumains, bleus glace…

Ichigo voyant le changement, se dit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, il enleva sa main de l'épaule de Rukia, se releva, et tenta de s'écarter…

Mais Rukia venait de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant rudement au sol.

Un couinement de douleur et de surprise s'échappa de la victime.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre entièrement du choc, que déjà Rukia s'asseyait à califourchon sur ses hanches, faisant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle attrapa entre ses poings deux touffes de cheveux roux, rapprochant leurs visages.

Ichigo se débattit violemment, perdant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage, mais réussit à se défaire de la prise de la brune, envoyant celle-ci au pied du lit. Cela se faisant, elle cassa un pied du lit. Dans un bruit assourdissant, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elle semblait être possédée par dieu sait quel démon, elle se relevait déjà, ne faisant guère attention à ses blessures, ni aux échardes de bois qui était dans ses mains. Elle allait de nouveau se jeter sur Ichigo, quand la porte de la chambre fut ouverte avec fracas, allant s'encastrer dans le mur, faisant tomber un ou deux tableaux au sol, mais là n'était pas le problème, ou plutôt la chose importante.

Nan, la personne qui venait de rentrer avec fracas n'était autre que Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte, analysant rapidement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, qu'il s'était jeté sur sa jeune sœur, la plaquant au sol, les poignets bloqué dans son dos.

Celle-ci se débattit férocement, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Byakuya voyant que la tenir ainsi ne la calmait nullement, la faisant même encore plus réagir, décida d'appeler son loup.

Ainsi l'on put voir ses yeux passé d'un bleus anthracite, à tout comme sa sœur, un bleu glacial, mais encore plus fluorescent que celui de sa sœur.

Une fois son loup à fleur de peau, il monta son aura au maximum, laissant tout son côté dominant ressortir. Un grognement se fit entendre, venant du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Rukia couina sous lui, se laissant dominer, elle commença doucement à se calmer.

Ichigo qui était toujours allongé au sol, était stupéfait de la situation. A peine dix minutes plus tôt, tout se passait normalement, Rukia et lui étaient en train de faire ses cours. Puis, soudainement, Rukia avait voulu lui sauter dessus. Et de ce qu'il avait compris tout à l'heure, c'était en grande partie à cause des fièvres lunaires…. C'était tout simplement terrifiant de son point de vue ! Et encore le mot était faible ! Que pourrait-il faire si une crise comme celle-ci arrivait en plein milieu d'un de ses combats ? Rukia n'était pourtant pas une jeune louve, alors si elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ça, comment ferait-il lui ?

Ichigo, était, comme à son habitude, dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas que Rukia fut emmenée en dehors de la pièce, escortée par Renji. Il ne réagit pas quand Byakuya, qui était toujours avec son loup à fleur de peau, se rapprocha de lui.

Il ne réagit finalement que quand Byakuya posa une main sur son épaule.

Un couinement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du roux.

Celui-ci, surpris, se statufia, tout comme Byakuya.

Mais bien vite celui-ci reprit contenance, et descendit le col du roux pour voir son épaule, où un magnifique bleu commençait déjà à apparaître, et au vu de l'angle étrange de l'épaule, celle-ci devait aussi être déboîté…

« -Je vais devoir remettre ton épaule en place. De ce que je vois, ta chute te la déboîté. » Fit remarquer Byakuya.

« -Vas-y, de toute façon, à la vitesse où mes guérisons vont, mon épaule va finir par mal se remettre en place si tu ne fais rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui le fasses… »

Le loup de Byakuya était totalement parti en entendant cela. Byakuya eut un regard tendre vers le roux. Qui grimaçait de douleur sous la poigne du brun. Celui-ci s'empressa de remettre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, ne voulant le faire souffrir plus longtemps.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre, accompagné d'un hurlement de douleur. Puis tout fut de nouveau calme. Le rouquin s'évanouit sous la douleur et le choc émotionnel de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Disons que se faire attaquer par sa « sœur » était tout de même légèrement traumatisant, rajoutons par-dessus cela, que c'est à cause des fièvres lunaires que cela s'était produit. Et qu'Ichigo savait qu'il allait sûrement lui arriver la même chose d'ici la semaine qui arrive…. C'était plus que flippant même ! Disons, que le roux n'avait jamais été très doué avec les sentiments… Les combats, les meurtres, les missions, les infiltrations, l'espionnage, la stratégie… Tout cela il connaissait parfaitement. Pas les sentiments… Donc de savoir qu'il allait avoir un sentiment « d'envie » envers n'importe qui dans cette période lui faisait un choc.

Byakuya venait de rattraper un Ichigo transpirant à grosses gouttes dans ses bras. Toujours avec un regard tendre, il passa un bras sous les genoux, et un autre sous les épaules du roux.

Une fois qu'il eut attrapé Ichigo comme une princesse, il le porta jusqu'à la quatrième division, où un Hanatarou paniqué s'approcha de lui, et vint lui indiquer un brancard où déposé le rouquin, pour que celui-ci puisse se faire examiner.

Unohana arriva rapidement, et s'occupa du blessé. Byakuya, voyant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire en ces lieux, et ne voulant pas faire remarquer son attachement au roux, se décida de rentrer au manoir pour aller interroger sa sœur sur la cause de son comportement.

Il avait une mission pour Ichigo, pour le lendemain même, et celle-ci serait sûrement repoussée par l'acte fou de sa sœur. Celle-ci se ferait « engueuler » en bonne et due forme par le brun, foi de Kuchiki !

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, Aizen venait d'observer la scène en son intégralité. Il avait vu Ichigo allongé sur son lit écoutant les discours de la brune. Puis un sujet délicat était venu sur le tapis. Et il avait vu le trouble de la jeune femme à en parler au jeune homme. Aizen avait rapidement compris les sentiments de la jeune pour sa proie. Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo était sa proie, et personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'aimer la fraise ! C'était inconcevable que cette « gamine » puisse l'aimer.<p>

Il avait alors décidé de se venger, enfin, plutôt d'écarter la brune de sa proie. Et comment faire ? Une idée bien étrange lui avait traversé l'esprit, et il commençait à regretter les dégâts causé au roux. Mais au moins la brune serait hors-jeu pour un certain temps.

Vous voulez savoir comment il a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait simplement fait ressortir son aura, et ses envies d'Ichigo étaient présentes dans celles-ci. Rajoutons qu'il avait relâché des phéromones dans l'air. Et le tour était joué, la brunette avait essayé de manger de la fraise. Ichigo s'était évidemment protégé, et la jeunette s'était retrouvée calmée par son frère.

Aizen avait remarqué les regards de Byakuya sur sa proie, mais il avait malheureusement besoin du noble dans son jeu, il ne pouvait donc pas le tuer… A son plus grand désarroi… Mais il n'allait pas non plus laisser ça passer…

Une idée lumineuse était apparue dans l'esprit d'Aizen quand celui-ci apprit que le roux avait une mission pour bientôt. Vu l'état de la fraise, celle-ci resterait encore un jour ou deux, au repos, puis la mission serait effectuée. Et apparemment avec la brune.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Tout était parfait, il allait pouvoir plus rapidement que prévu avoir sa fraise pour lui… Et il se ferait un plaisir de la dévorer !

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa ! Le chapitre 2 est fini ! Alors alors… Que dire ? Tout d'abord, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, il n'était absolument pas prévu que Rukia saute sur Ichi', il n'était pas non plus prévu d'Aizen au menu… Mais c'était trop tentant ! J'ai eu cette idée en plein milieu, et je trouve ça intéressant finalement pour faire avancer l'histoire…. ^^.<strong>

**Alors a part ça, toujours un grand merci à Lylyne-sama pour corriger mes immondes fautes d'orthographes… Surtout que dans la soirée ça a été corrigé, ainsi vous pouvez avoir rapidement le chapitre ^^**

**Je veux toujours connaître votre avis…**

**Et puis :**

**A plush !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Ichigo/Byakuya. Ichigo/Grimmjow. ****Aizen/Ichigo.… Et d'autres !**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. –'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. UA Loup-garou.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

><p>Au grand bonheur de Rukia, Ichigo se réveilla dès le lendemain, en pleine forme ! Bien sûr, un sentiment de honte persistait en elle, pour lui avoir sauté dessus… Mais disons que la réaction du jeune homme l'avait plutôt bien aidée.<p>

_**Flash-back du matin même**_

_Ichigo était encore et toujours profondément endormi dans son lit. Durant la nuit, Unohana-taicho, avait déclaré qu'il pouvait regagner sa chambre sans crainte. Depuis lors, Rukia veillait au grain… Cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'elle faisait le tour de la chambre. On pouvait presque apercevoir sur le sol une trace d'usure à force du frottement de ses pieds aux mêmes endroits, mais passons…_

_Rukia allait faire un énième tour, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. _

_Elle se retourna avec espoir, espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit Ichigo. _

_Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ah son plus grand dam. Ce n'était que son frère qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Il était sûrement venu s'enquérir de l'état du roux, elle n'y prêta donc pas attention. Presque toutes les heures, Byakuya passait voir l'état du convalescent. _

_Elle allait donc se remettre à l'ouvrage du sillon dans le sol, quand elle eut un sursaut incontrôlé en entendant :_

_« -Rukia Kuchiki. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de tourner en rond quand je souhaite te parler. »_

_Elle se retourna d'un bloc, fixant de ses grands yeux ronds, ceux impassible de son frère._

_Celui-ci semblait attendre un signe pour continuer, elle hocha donc de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était toute ouïe pour lui. Il commença donc :_

_« -Bien. Tu dois avoir remarqué qu'Ichigo est toujours dans le coma. Et qu'au moment de son réveil, il sera surement encore convalescent, quoiqu'au vu de la vitesse de ses régénérations cela devrait aller. _

_-De quoi parlez-vous Nii-sama ?_

_-J'avais prévu pour toi et Ichigo une mission à la veille de la pleine lune. »_

_Choquée, Rukia dit d'une voix tremblante :_

_« -La vielle de la pleine lune ? Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Nii-sama, cela serait de la folie ! C'est la première transformation d'Ichigo ! Déjà ce jour-là il en ressentira les symptômes. Il ne pourra guère se battre comme à l'habitude ! Et si par malheur, nous rentrions tard, les débuts de sa métamorphose pourraient déjà commencer ! De plus il ne connaitra pas son environnement, et il en sera de même pour moi. Si un problème nous arrivait nous ne pourrions pas parer de telles éventualités._

_-Je sais tout cela Rukia. C'est pour cela que si Ichigo n'avait pas été blessé par ta faute, lui et toi auriez pu aller sur le terrain en reconnaissance. Alors, je pense, que tu vas devoir y aller aujourd'hui seule pour apprivoiser le terrain. Et tu as l'interdiction de refuser, ni de te plaindre, est-ce clair ?_

_-Oui, Nii-sama. »_

_Un lourd silence suivit cette réplique. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, ou encore, on aurait pu voir un ange passer._

_Byakuya amorça un mouvement vers la porte, quand il fut interrompu par une voix rauque :_

_« -Eh Bya ! Tu m'aurais pas un peu oublié dans tous tes plans ? J'ai pas d'avis à donner? Je peux parfai…. »_

_Mais il ne pur finir sa phrase, que déjà Rukia se jetait dans ses bras. _

_Ichigo, surprit, ne la repoussa pas toutefois. Il la berça gentiment, et d'une voix douce dit :_

_« -Allez allez, chuuuut ! Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça ! »_

_En effet Rukia était en train de pleurer, dans ses bras, à chaude larmes._

_« -C'est rien du tout va ! J'en ai vu des pires ! Regarde, par exemple, je suis sûr que tes dessins me blessent plus la rétine, que cette épaule !_

_-Bakaaa ! »_

_Et il se mit à rire doucement dans les cheveux de la brune._

_Byakuya regardait cette scène d'un œil critique. N'importe qui aurait pu voir la lueur de jalousie que contenaient ses prunelles posées sur sa sœur. Mais une fois qu'il regardait le roux, l'on pouvait, bien sûr, y voir tout son amour, mais aussi du soulagement. Reprenant son attitude froide, il dit :_

_« -Es-tu en état de faire du repérage, Ichigo ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pas Rukia qui aura raison de moi ! _

_-Et pourquoi cela, je suis très forte tu sais !_

_-Mais oui, mais oui, chérie ! Mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! »_

_Rukia eut les joues marquées de la jolie couleur carmin si caractéristique. Elle vit soudain rouge en réalisant :_

_« -EH ! J'arrive plus haut que tes chevilles ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es une asperge ! »_

_Et Ichigo éclata de rire. Il eut même quelques larmes de joies qu'il laissa échapper sur ses joues. Bien sûr, si vous n'aviez compris, Rukia ne parlait pas du talent d'Ichigo, mais plutôt du fait que durant sa morsure, il était passé de son 1m74, a 1m90. Il en était particulièrement fier, surtout quand il pouvait faire semblant de ne plus voir Rukia…_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Rukia était justement en train de se rendre vers la chambre du roux, pour qu'ils puissent aller faire le repérage de la zone.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, elle entendit des éclats de voix, mais n'y prêta pas attention, et rentra sans frapper. Grave erreur !

Une fois rentrée, elle referma la porte, se retourna et dit :

« -Ichi' tu viens…. »

Et une expression de choc intense s'inscrivit sur son visage, ainsi que du rouge sur ses joues. Tout cela accompagné d'un joli cri de terreur !

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Bande de vicelards…

Bon, vu que je suis gentille je vais expliquer le pourquoi du cri.

Alors alors… Eh bien, Ichigo était dans une position très étrange avec un Byakuya sous lui. Quoi vous voulez plus de détails ? Bon okay…

Eh bien, on pouvait voir un Byakuya allongé lascivement sur le lit du roux, et un Ichigo au-dessus de lui. Rajoutons que les visages des deux hommes étaient bien trop près pour laisser place au doute. Si Rukia n'était pas entrée, Ichigo aurait sûrement embrassé le noble.

Oh, vous-voulez le comment maintenant ? Okay…

_**Flash-back**_

_Ichigo était, comme toujours, en train de paresser sur son lit. Il avait un livre posé sur son estomac dont il avait délaissé la lecture, en préférant la vue du plafond._

_Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il réfléchissait…_

_La vieille, il avait eu… Une étrange révélation, en s'évanouissant. Sur le moyen de les contrôler._

_Byakuya._

_Pourquoi ? Si Rukia ne savait pas contrôler ses fièvres lunaires, lui, il saurait sûrement le faire. Après tout, pour garder son image de noble coincé, il aurait été étonnant qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, nan ?_

_Si._

_Donc l'idée qu'Ichigo avait eue, était d'aller demander comment les contrôler à Byakuya._

_Le problème, c'est qu'il n'allait pas se planter devant lui et lui demander cela de but en blanc. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen détourné de lui demander._

_C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait le nez vers le plafond, dans une transe d'intense réflexion._

_Et c'est ainsi que le trouva Byakuya en rentrant dans la chambre du rouquin._

_Le noble haussa un sourcil en voyant Ichigo dans ses pensées. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. Il admira au passage le roux alangui sur le lit. Et il se dit qu'il le trouvait plus beau de jour en jour… Il secoua la tête doucement pour faire disparaître ces pensées de son esprit._

_Il était venu voir le jeune homme pour une bonne raison, et ce n'est pas ses hormones qui allaient le faire reculer._

_Il s'avança donc, s'assit doucement sur le lit, et se racla la gorge suffisamment fort pour que le roux l'entende au travers de ses pensées._

_Celui-ci sursauta derechef, et se dit qu'il était bien trop surpris dans ses pensées ces derniers temps à son goût._

_Il regarda la personne à côté de lui, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Avant qu'un sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres. _

_« Quand on pense au loup, on en voit la queue…. » Pensa-t-il amusé._

_Et il éclata de rire en ayant d'étranges images du brun dans son esprit._

_L'intéressé releva un sourcil septique à la vue du jeune éclaté de rire. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?_

_« -Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »_

_Son éclat de rire passé, le roux reprit son souffle, pour finalement dire d'une voix amusée :_

_« -Je pensais justement à toi, et te voilà. Alors j'ai pensé à quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… » Et il ricana de nouveau._

_Le brun eut un micro sourire amusé à la pensée du plus jeune… Puis reprit son sérieux voulant parler de l'expédition de cette après-midi. Quand il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied._

_« -Oh, au fait Byakuya. Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

_-Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Eh bien… Rukia m'a sauté dessus par rapport aux fièvres lunaires si j'ai bien compris, alors, moi qui suis un jeune loup, et elle une... vieille louve. Comment je vais faire pour contrôler ça la veille de la pleine lune ?_

_-Je pensais justement t'apprendre à contrôler cela. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de t'apprendre à maitriser les tiennes tout de suite. Par contre, je peux t'apprendre à calmer un loup ayant les siennes. _

_-Ah oui ? Et comment ?_

_-Avec son aura._

_-Hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais maitrisé la mienne._

_-Je le sais bien, puisque c'est moi qui t'apprends à le faire. Mais j'ai une bonne idée pour te la faire maitriser, je suis sûr que tu voudras absolument la contrôler à ce moment précis. » Dit-il avec un accent amer dans la voix, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour son interlocuteur, mais qui préféra faire comme si de rien n'était._

_« -Bon okay. De toute façon ça pourra toujours m'être utile._

_-Bien commençons alors. _

_-Hé ! Tu m'expliques rien avant ?_

_-Si bien sûr. Je vais faire ressortir mon loup, ainsi tu pourras ressentir dans mon aura les effets de la fièvre lunaire. Je vais un peu lâcher la bride à mon loup, et tu vas essayer de restreindre mon aura avec la tienne._

_-OH ! Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?_

_-Je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi tu vas en avoir besoin, et pourquoi tu devrais mieux réussir une fois que l'exercice aura commencé._

_-Hé. Mais… »_

_Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Byakuya faisait ressortir son aura._

_Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé tellement elle était chargée de désir. Comment Byakuya pouvait-il se retenir avec une telle envie ?_

_Les yeux de Byakuya avait viré de nouveau à ce bleu glacial fluorescent, si caractéristique de son loup. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à faire ressortir ses envies d'Ichigo dans son aura. Il n'avait même pas besoin des effets de la lune pour que son désir soit déjà à un niveau difficile à supporter pour le roux, alors il n'y rajouta pas le reste._

_Ichigo commençait à transpirer, se retenir de sauter sur Byakuya était difficile, alors si en plus il devait essayer de modifier son aura, c'était mission impossible !_

_Il le dit justement au brun :_

_« -P'tain Bya ! Comment-tu veux que je maitrise mon aura, si en plus j'ai envie de te sauter dessus ! Et puis pourquoi je veux te sauter dessus d'abord ? Les fièvres lunaires c'est pas supposé être une envie de se reproduire et de faire pleins de louveteaux ? »_

_Byakuya éclata de rire en entendant cela. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Byakuya venait d'exploser de rire ! Le plus jeune se renfrogna. Byakuya voyant cela essaya de se calmer. Il y arriva finalement, et reprit d'une voix calme, même si en fond on pouvait entendre encore l'écho du rire :_

_« -Les fièvres lunaires n'ont pas pour idée de te diriger vers tel ou tel sexe. Ils te font juste avoir des envies primaires de sexe. S'il y a un autre loup dans le coin, tu coucheras avec un loup. Si c'est une louve dans le coin, tu coucheras avec une louve. Les loups sont dans leur nature, très libertins. Les jeux sexuels sont leurs rayons. Alors si tu veux une explication logique pour les fièvres lunaires, disons que c'est une manière chez les loups de fêter la lune._

_-En gros on baise avec ce qui passe pour fêter la lune ?_

_-Ne sois pas si grossier. Tu vois cela d'un point de vue humain. Pour les loups c'est parfaitement normal. _

_-Pour toi aussi ?_

_-Je ne couche pas avec touts ce qui bouge si c'est ta question. Les loups sachant contrôler leurs pulsions sont divisibles en deux catégories. Ceux qui en profitent pour ne pas coucher. Et ceux qui continuent à le faire._

_-P'tain, mais c'est débile ! _

_-Ne sois pas aussi strict sur ta vision des choses. Quand tu auras vécu tes premières lunes, tu comprendras mieux._

_-Tu veux que je couche avec tout ce qui bouge au début ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Nous ne pouvons te laisser coucher avec n'importe qui. Si par malheur tu tombais sur l'ennemi, celui-ci pourrait en profiter pour te tuer._

_-Donc je vais vouloir coucher, mais je ne pourrais pas coucher… Tu veux me tuer Bya ? C'est ça, hein ? Pourquoi t'as laissé Rukia me mordre !_

_-Si tu veux tellement coucher tu pourras toujours le faire avec moi. Je n'essayerai pas de te tuer au moins._

_-Pardon ? »_

_Byakuya exaspéré par la lenteur du plus jeune par rapport à cela, se jeta sur lui pour le clouer au lit. Une main sur chaque épaule. Et fondit sur ses lèvres sans attendre, et ce faisant, il augmenta encore son aura._

_Le roux gémit au contact des lèvres du brun, et répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Il força un peu les lèvres de Byakuya, et introduisit sa langue dans celle de son homologue. Une fois que la langue du jeune eut trouvé sa consœur, elle ne la lâcha plus. Jouant avec, la titillant…_

_Au bout de longues minutes interminables (ça a du coffre un loup !). Byakuya se recula du roux à contre cœur pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais Ichigo n'était pas du même avis._

_Il renversa Byakuya en dessous de lui, près à l'embrasser de nouveau, mais le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit dans son geste…_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuya s'est retrouvé sous un Ichigo, et leurs lèvres presque en train de s'embrasser.

Rukia se mit à bafouiller des excuses non intelligibles, elle allait repartir, quand la voix froide de Byakuya lui demanda :

« -Que venais-tu faire ici Rukia ? »

Elle se tassa sur elle-même, l'aura de son frère, était devenue doucement mais sûrement menaçante, et elle n'était absolument pas dominante, donc quand un loup dominant faisait ça devant un loup soumis disons que… Ca fait mal…

Mais elle se retint de gémir de douleur, ne voulant alerter l'adolescent de ce qui se passait entre le frère et la sœur.

Elle se retourna à contre cœur pour répondre :

« -J'étais venu chercher Ichigo pour aller faire la reconnaissance, mais je pense que je vais repasser. Je vous laisse. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Elle s'était de nouveau retournée, elle avait même eu le temps d'attraper la poignée et de la tourner avant que l'on ne l'interrompe de nouveau, et ce fut Ichigo cette fois-ci :

« -C'est bon Rukia. Nous avions fini, nous pouvons y aller, j'ai juste un truc à dire à Bya, et on y va. »

Il avait dit cette phrase d'une voix totalement… Opposé à sa voix habituelle. Il avait, d'habitude, une voix grave et légèrement moqueuse en arrière fond. Mais cette voix-ci était totalement différente ! Elle était grave, et rauque ! C'était un appel à la luxure !

_« Mêmes les voix de téléphone rose auraient pâli devant une telle voix._ » Se dit Rukia en son for intérieur.

Elle se retourna, et eut un hoquet de stupeur en regardant Ichigo.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il interrogea Rukia du regard, mais elle ne put répondre. Il interrogea donc Byakuya.

Celui-ci était tellement occupé à regarder fixement sa sœur, étranglant celle-ci mentalement, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait.

Alors quand Ichigo lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et lui répéta :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? Pourquoi ma voix a changé ? »

Byakuya releva les yeux, et resta médusé devant le visage d'Ichigo.

Ichigo était vraiment un phénomène.

Pourquoi ?

Le visage d'Ichigo en lui-même n'avait pas changé. Non, ce qui avait changé c'était ses yeux. ET QUELS YEUX !

Il était passé de l'ambre en fusion, à un jaune liquide fluorescent, sur un fond noir ! Un vrai regard de loup en somme.

Byakuya en resta sans voix.

Normalement le loup, enfin les yeux de loups, n'apparaissaient sur le possesseur qu'une fois les premières lunes passées ! Pas AVANT !

Byakuya reprit néanmoins contenance, en se rendant compte, qu'Ichigo attendait toujours une réponse.

« -Tu devrais aller voir ton visage dans une glace Ichigo.

-Okay… »

Il se leva donc, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci on put entendre un cri étouffé.

« -MERDE ! Mais c'est quoi ces yeux de malade ? »

Byakuya poussa un soupir, il essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler son aura. Rukia allait vraiment lui payer un jour…

Une fois qu'il eut calmé son aura, et ravalé difficilement ses envies, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y retrouva un Ichigo fasciné par son propre reflet. Celui-ci en était tellement captivé qu'il caressait le reflet du miroir. Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Byakuya le trouva d'autant plus magnifique, et maudit encore Rukia d'être là, si elle n'avait pas été présente, il était sûr qu'il aurait mangé de la fraise, ou qu'il se serait fait manger par elle !

Oubliant ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit, il s'avança et se posta juste derrière Ichigo, de telle sorte que malgré sa taille chétive en comparaison du roux, on puisse le voir dans le reflet.

« -Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je n'en avais jamais vu des jaunes auparavant en dehors de ceux de Yoruichi, et disons que les tiens sont très différent. Ils sont plus… Fluorescents, plus hypnotisant je dirais…

-Merci… »

Et un doux silence, confortable pour les deux, suivit ce court échange.

Rukia arriva à ce moment-là, et demanda d'une toute petite voix, ne voulant briser la sérénité de la pièce :

« -Ichigo… Il faudrait peut-être y aller avant qu'il ne fasse nuit…

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu ne devrais pas te balader avec tes yeux ainsi, Rukia les a vu, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu caches cela.

-Pourquoi ?

-Normalement nous ne pouvons pas prendre nos yeux de loups avant les premières lunes passées….

-Oh…. Et comment on éteint ça ?

-Il suffit de te calmer, ton loup est sortit pour une certaine raison, essaye d'oublier cette raison… »

Ichigo ricana.

Byakuya, perplexe lui demanda :

« -Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

-C'est à cause de toi que j'ai les yeux comme ça. »

Byakuya sourit à cette idée, mais il savait bien que c'était faux.

« -Ce n'est pas possible, les yeux apparaissent pour un sentiment, par pour une personne… Qu'as-tu ressenti tout à l'heure ?

-De l'envie… »

Le cœur de Byakuya rata un battement, tellement l'euphorie gagnait son cœur. Mais resta impassible à l'extérieur.

« -Bien. Alors essaye d'oublier cette envie.

-Euh… T'es sûr que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici comme ça ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je peux pas me défrustrer comme ça en claquant des doigts ! »

Byakuya eut un sourire amusé, puis ne voulant pas que la situation s'éternise, décida :

« -As-tu des lunettes de soleil ?

-Yep. Mais je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me balader avec des lunettes sur le nez alors qu'il fait presque nuit…

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ce sera ça ou rien.

-Bon okay. »

Et Ichigo alla chercher ses lunettes de soleil.

Une fois ceci fait, Byakuya leur donna quelques indications, puis Rukia et Ichigo partirent vers la zone a balayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ! Bon, notre Grimmy National est pour le prochain chapitre ! Promis ! Ou pas… <strong>

**A la base, le truc avec Grimmy était supposé être là, mais je me suis dit que j'avais trop de blabla à faire, alors je l'ai mis pour après…**

** J'suis contente de ce que j'ai mis, mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, enfin bref, le chapitre est déjà long, j'allais pas en rajouter en plus… Pourquoi j'entends des « si » ?**

**Bon, alors, encore merci à Lylyne-sama ! Qui doit être bien contente du presque Bya/Ichi. Mais Rukia est venu tout casser, dommage ^^. Bien frustrer J'espère XD !**

**A plush, pour un prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. ****Aizen/Ichigo.… ****Et d'autres !**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA /Grim, Aizen/Ichi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews : (eh oui, je mis mets enfin ^^.)<strong>

Millyel : J'espère que je vais continuer à surpasser tes attentes ^^. Y'aura pas mal de scène hot dans cette fic', donc tu vas adorer je crois… La suite est là, et le… je ne dirais pas, mais la suite, enfin le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit. Oh, tu veux me prendre par les sentiments avec le sama, hein ? Pourrais bien marcher….

kawai xena : Le beau gosse Ichigo, va faire chavirer pas mal de cœur dans cette fic'… Mais je dirais pas lequel ! Enfin, t'sais déjà que y'a Grim, Aizen, Bya, Rukia… Ce qui est déjà pas mal… La force du yaoi est avec moi, t'inquiètes ! Bah, si t'es frustrer là, tu vas souffrir à la fin de ce chapitre.

Cha-fun : L'intrigue ce met doucement mais surement en place, quand elle sera vraiment défini, tu diras, « mais oui, c'était évident », ^^. Le bya va être pas mal affolé par le ichi… Comme beaucoup d'autre !

Ayu : merci, et oui, un grimmy pour le prochain, mais je crois que si tu veux du grim ichi, va falloir attendre le chapitre 5, il se parle vraiment là…

trinity07 : Pauvre Rukia XD ! Le pire, c'est que dans une autre fic' à projet, je crois que je vais lui faire refaire le même coup… Je trouve que ça lui va bien de se faire emmerdeuse dans ces scènes-là ! Bon, bah alors, tu vas voir un grimmy dans ce chapitre, donc je me tais, et te laisse lire ^^.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin, Ichigo eut le droit à quelques blagues débiles de la part de Matsumoto, Renji et compagnie sur ses lunettes… Au début il laissa couler, se disant que c'était bien fait pour lui, et qu'il se vengera sur Byakuya. Il n'avait pas oublié que s'il lui avait sauté dessus c'était à cause de l'aura du brun, et un Ichigo rancunier peut être méchant… très méchant… Byakuya allait en faire les frais, et à plus court délai, ce fut Ikkaku et ses blagues stupides sur ses lunettes qui en fit les frais.<p>

C'est ainsi que l'on put retrouver un Ikkaku encastré dans un mur, un Yumichika indigné de la réaction du roux, une Yachiru éclatée de rire, sur l'épaule d'un Zaraki tout aussi plié en deux…

Bref passons ce moment fort inutile, mais néanmoins divertissant, pour aller directement au moment où la brune et le roux se trouvent dans la zone de repérage.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à l'extrémité de leur territoire. On leur avait signalé que d'ici quelques jours, une attaque de la part de leurs ennemis aurait lieu ici. Une tentative d'intrusion, et d'intimidation si Ichigo avait tout bien compris…

A leur plus grand malheur, la zone à quadriller était immense ! Et quand je dis immense, c'était vraiment immense, plusieurs hectares ! Comment Byakuya pouvait-il leur demander de quadriller une aussi grande zone à eux seuls ?

_« -Byakuya a dû être tyran dans une autre vie, y'a pas moins !_ », pensa le roux.

Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour. De toute façon la réponse du brun serait claire, ils devaient quadriller la zone pour plus de sécurité pour leur prochaine mission.

Fichu idiot qui en voulait à la peau du jeune homme…

Ruminant toujours ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au brusque arrêt de Rukia.

Et bien évidemment.

Il lui rentra dedans (je sens les perverses qui voient un double sens-là ! XD, mais y'en a pas !).

Celle-ci se retrouva par terre, avec un Ichigo au-dessus.

Et elle rougit comme une pivoine. Mais faisant fi de la situation, elle se redressa rapidement, et engueula Ichigo. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de resauter sur le roux par inadvertance, alors il allait devoir faire gaffe !

« -Mais ça va pas ! Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ! Je suis pas invisible ! P'tain fait gaffe ! Et puis dégage de là, t'es lourd !

-Ah la la… T'es fatigante à la longue, la dernière fois tu voulais que je t'allonge et maintenant tu veux plus, les femmes sont vraiment trop compliquées…

-QUOIII ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire, et se releva rapidement, évitant habilement les attaques de Rukia, qui se lassa bien vite au bout de quelques minutes.

Une fois les deux calmés, l'un moins rieur, l'autre moins énervé.

Ils se mirent au travail.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir chacun d'un côté.

Ils se contacteraient par mail au moindre problème. Encore heureux que Byakuya leur ait acheté des portables…

Ichigo partit donc vers la gauche, Rukia vers la droite.

Et une longue ballade commença…

* * *

><p>Grimmjow, était comme à son habitude, en retard pour l'une des réunions.<p>

Il fallait dire que les appeler à n'importe quelle heure de la journée n'était spécialement une bonne idée, surtout s'il voulait les voir rapidement.

Qui ?

Les espadas voyons.

Vous suivez ou quoi ?

A je vous ai pas expliqué ? Merde.

Au tant pour moi.

Grimmjow, qui est l'espada numéro 6 (le sixième plus fort), était en train de se rendre à la réunion d'urgence, qui avait soudainement été voulu par leur maître, Aizen.

Pourquoi une réunion d'urgence ? Bonne question, dont Grimmjow aurait voulu la réponse.

Après tout, on ne réveille pas la panthère qui dort sans raison !

Enfin, trêve de bavardage, l'espada était arrivé devant la porte de la salle de réunion, et il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix au travers du battant…

_« -Merde ! La réunion a déjà commencé ! P'tain, je voulais pas qu'Aizen me remarque… »._

Sur ces pensées particulièrement joyeuses, il ouvrit en grand les portes de la pièce.

Et on est un Grimmjow ou on ne l'est pas, il avait donc envoyé les battants de la porte se fracasser dans le mur… Et un peu de plâtre tomba du plafond.

Une entrée normale pour Grimmjow en somme.

Aizen, qui était justement en train de parler, se stoppa dans sa phrase, pour relever la tête de son poing et lancer un regard pénétrant au bleuté qui l'avait coupé.

Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la lueur mauvaise dans le regard du brun, ça allait chauffer pour lui !

Et ça ne rata pas ! Mais ce fut Tôsen, un des lieutenants d'Aizen, qui se chargea de le réprimander.

« -Tu es encore en retard Grimmjow. Tes retards à répétition deviennent lassants à force, tu ferais mieux de trouver autre chose pour te faire remarquer. »

Grimmjow vit rouge à cette remarque, et lança d'une voix acide :

« -P'tain l'aveugle, t'es pas au courant que les gens ont une vie ? Nan trop compliqué pour toi ? Je peux pas venir tout de suite comme ça moi… »

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une incroyable hausse de l'aura d'Aizen.

Grimmjow sentit parfaitement la menace dans celle-ci, et décida de se calmer.

Aizen voyant cela, redescendit son aura, et reposa son menton sur le haut de son poing.

D'une voix trainante, mais ferme il dit :

« -Maintenant que tu es là Grimmjow, nous allons pouvoir réellement commencer la réunion, dépêche-toi de rejoindre ta place, et fais toi discret la prochaine fois au niveau de ton entrée.

-Oui, Aizen-sama. »

Le bleuté obéit à l'ordre aussi vite eut-il fini sa phrase.

Une fois assis, il prit une attitude laxiste dans son siège et attendit.

Le brun, voyant l'attitude du bleuté, pensa mentalement qu'il serait drôle de le confronter avec sa nouvelle proie…

Il secoua légèrement de la tête, puis commença son discours, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

« -Je vais être clair et rapide. Je vous ai convoqué ici présent, pour vous parler de votre prochaine mission. Le Gotei 13 a récemment déniché un jeune loup pour le moins talentueux. Il est incroyablement fort et précoce, et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, il pourrait être une nuisance pour nous s'il restait de leur côté. »

Aizen dit cela d'un ton froid et distant, pourtant, chacun des occupants de la pièce put se rendre compte que le brun était particulièrement intéressé par le jeune loup prodige.

Yammy, grande brute de son état, demanda :

« -Vous voulez donc qu'on le tue, Aizen-sama ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Yammy-san. Je souhaiterai plutôt le faire prisonnier.

-Pardon ? Dit Tôsen indigné.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris Kaname, je souhaite le capturer vivant. Il pourrait parfaitement devenir un allié pour nous, et un de taille. Il serait totalement irrationnel de le tuer. De plus, il a été adopté par la famille Kuchiki, nous pourrons donc lui tirer quelques informations à ce sujet. Après tout, j'ai beau être ami avec le chef du clan Kuchiki, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir accès au moindre dossier de cette famille.

-Ma ma, Aizen-kun, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

-Toujours à suivre le fil Gin. Bien, je souhaiterais que Nnoitra, Yammy, Ulquiorra, ainsi que Grimmjow, vous alliez le capturer la nuit de la pleine lune. Il sera affaiblit à ce moment-là, il vous sera donc plus facile de le capturer. Essayez de le blesser le moins possible. Mais si un combat s'engage, essayez de le raccourcir au maximum, il serrait regrettable qu'il vous élimine. »

Grimmjow, indigné, se leva brusquement et frappa du poing sur la table, tout en criant :

« -Comment une larve pareille pourrait-elle nous tuer ? Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé ! Il ne s'est même pas encore transformé ! Surtout que le soir de la pleine lune, il fera sa première transformation ! Il sera sûrement dans le coma ! »

A bout de souffle, Grimmjow haletait fortement. Tout le monde le regardait avec les yeux ronds par rapport à son excès de rage, surtout envers Aizen !

Celui-ci eut un sourire sans joie en regardant le bleuté s'énerver aussi violemment. Il était sûr au moins d'une chose maintenant, le bleuté ne tuerait pas le roux, il attendrait surement pour pouvoir le combattre en corps à corps, ce qui laissait une marge de survie beaucoup plus large pour le roux.

Vous avez deviné, Aizen venait de manipuler le bleuté à ses dépens.

La réunion dura quelque peu en longueur, mais aucun autre sujet aussi important que le roux ne fut abordé.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Grimmjow s'empressa de quitter la pièce pour chercher ses fraccions.

Il avait envie d'un combat pour se défouler, et même s'il devait se retenir, combattre lui ferait du bien.

C'est sur cette idée qu'il partit à grandes enjambées vers ses quartiers.

Mais par malheur, il n'y trouva aucune de ces fraccions, le bleuté, fou de rage, décida d'aller faire un tour.

Et s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait peut-être même trouver un combattant à sa hauteur, de quoi le divertir, et par-dessus le marché, il pourrait sûrement le tuer. Ou au moins en profiter.

L'espada en salivait déjà.

* * *

><p>Ichigo était comme depuis tout à l'heure, en train de baliser le terrain mentalement.<p>

Il repérait la moindre cachette, les moindres arbustes et essayait de les mémoriser. Et disons que ce n'était pas une tâche des plus faciles, il avait à peine fait un quart de sa partie quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Il décrocha machinalement :

« -Allo.

-Ichigo, viens au point de rendez-vous, faut qu'on parle.

-Rukia ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas fini mon tour pour le quadrillage…

-On s'en fout, ramènes-toi ! »

Et elle raccrocha.

Ichigo grommela quelques insultes peu orthodoxes envers la brune. Mais fit néanmoins ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous, et la brune ne semblait pas être là.

Ichigo allait râler, quand justement, elle arriva.

Elle était à bout de souffle, et semblait avoir couru un marathon… Ce qui était en quelques sortes le cas, vu que l'on ne traverse par un hectare en trente secondes, mais son essoufflement ne pouvait être naturel, un loup pouvait courir bien plus longtemps sans se fatiguer…

C'est sûrement ce qui inquiéta le plus Ichigo.

« -Rukia ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Celle-ci, n'écouta même pas la tirade du roux, elle lui attrapa simplement le poignet, fit un magnifique demi-tour, et partit en courant.

Le rouquin, désorienté, suivit néanmoins la brune.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, elle s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement.

Elle fit volte-face, relâchant au passage le poignet de son vis-à-vis et dit :

« -On a un problème, un très gros problème.

-Je ne comprends pas. » Dit le roux en fronçant plus encore les sourcils qu'à son habitude.

Elle tapa du pied et montra du doigt une maison.

Le roux, ne voyant pas le problème, haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« -Il y a une maison et alors ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comprendre quoi Rukia ?

-La zone à quadriller est normalement vide. Aucune habitation, aucune personne, rien !

-Et alors ? On est sûrement hors de la zone, vu la course que l'on vient de faire.

-Justement ! On est à la limite de la zone.

-Je ne vois pas le problème Rukia.

-Mais regarde bon sang ! Cette baraque est neuve ! Neuve Ichigo ! On l'a construit récemment !

-Merde ! Mais explique-toi bordel ! » Cria-t-il exaspéré.

Rukia aussi n'en menait pas plus large, la découverte qu'elle avait faite lui semblait tout bonnement terrifiante. Cette découverte modifiait tout leur plan, et une bonne partie des données…

Et Ichigo qui en plus ne semblait pas comprendre, l'exaspérait au possible.

Elle inspira, et expira doucement par le nez, tentant de se calmer. Elle y arriva finalement, et avec un calme digne de Byakuya, dit :

« -J'ai, et tu as normalement, appris la carte de la zone et ses alentours. Si cette maison n'y était pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle a beau être récente, elle doit tout de même avoir un an ou deux. Et nos cartes sont mises à jour tous les mois. Et elle n'y est pas !

-Je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas le problème, elle ne semble pas être souvent habitée au vu des verrous des fenêtres, elle est bien barricadée.

-Merde, Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Normalement les cartes sont dessinées avec la moindre poussière, on doit pouvoir tout savoir ! Pourtant, cette maison n'y est pas ! Donc, il y a quelqu'un qui la sciemment oublié ! C'est un gros problème ça ! Ça veut dire que quelqu'un nous cache ou brouille nos informations ! Tss… Le pire c'est que c'est sûrement les métamorphes.

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien Rukia. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, nous devrions rapidement prévenir Byakuya… Tu devrais rentrer le prévenir, et pendant ce temps-là, je vais visiter cette maison.

-Tu es FOU ? On ne sait rien de cette maison ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul là-dedans !

-Rukia… Soupira-t-il, Laisse-moi gérer ça, j'ai déjà fait des missions solos, de plus, cette maison est vide. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si tu veux je te promets de rentrer vivant. »

Dubitative, Rukia, regarda longuement tour à tour la maison et Ichigo. Elle se résigna finalement, et poussant un long soupir, elle dit :

« -Biens, on va faire ainsi. Dès le moindre problème, tu m'envoies un SMS, okay ? Et promets-moi que tu reviendras vivant…

-Je te le promets Rukia. » Dit-il tout en souriant tendrement, voulant la réconforter.

Elle partit alors en courant vers la direction du manoir, souhaitant pouvoir revenir le plus tôt possible.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Grimmjow venait de quitter l'enceinte du Hueco Mundo. Il se promenait, ne regardant pas où il allait, il souhaitait juste trouver de quoi s'occuper. Aussi bien au lit, que dans un combat… D'une certaine façon, pour le bleuté, les deux étaient similaires. Ce n'était qu'une question de pouvoir.<p>

Il se promenait toujours, quand il vit une maison cachée dans les fourrés. Il s'en approcha rapidement. Et vit que la porte était défoncée. Tenant encore que par l'un des gonds. Il sentait aussi une présence dans la maison.

Il commençait à trépigner d'impatience, qui dit quelqu'un, dit combat !

Il allait se régaler !

Il fit le tour de la maison, quand soudainement, une odeur lui chatouilla les narines.

Il n'avait jamais senti pareille odeur. Elle était douce, et épicée à la fois. Une odeur qui appelait au sexe, c'était l'analyse qu'il fit. Sans aucun doute possible, c'était une odeur spéciale.

Il poussa un grondement sourd en la sentant. Son sexe commençait déjà à réagir. Rien auparavant ne lui avait déjà fait cet effet-là. Il salivait à l'avance de trouver la proie qui dégageait une telle odeur. Il la voulait, et il l'aurait.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison, cherchant d'où émanait cette odeur.

Il l'a trouva finalement derrière une baie vitré entrouverte.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, quelques instants auparavant, avait décidé d'entrer dans la maison abandonnée.<p>

Il l'avait observée sous toutes les coutures, et avait fini par décréter qu'aucun système de sécurité ne la protégeait.

C'est ainsi qu'il défonça la porte d'entrée à coups de talon.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, deux des trois gonds sautèrent, mais Ichigo s'en fichait.

Il avança prudemment dans la maison. Vérifiant tour à tour les pièces.

La maison semblait abandonnée depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce qui était étrange. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Il fit rapidement le tour, et finit son tour de garde dans une chambre.

Celle-ci était décorée avec goût. Un petit canapé beige ainsi qu'un pouf assorti était positionnée au milieu de la pièce sous un magnifique tapis rouge. Le dressing tout en verre et s'étalant sur toute la hauteur était fabuleux. Il y avait une commode sur laquelle trônaient trois vases de différents niveaux avec des lys blancs factices. Mais le plus beau était la magnifique baie vitrée au fond de la chambre qui tenait toute la largeur du pan de mur et qui donnait une vue sur la forêt et les fougères primaires. Tout dans cette pièce respirait la sérénité, il nota toutefois, qu'étant pourtant une chambre, cette pièce ne contenait pas de lit. Fait étrange, mais il ne le releva pas, la pièce était magnifique ainsi il n'allait pas la changer, surtout qu'il n'était qu'un squatteur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV d'Ichigo<strong>_

Depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pas eu spécialement de moment à moi, et j'appréciais ce moment de solitude.

Je fouillais un peu la chambre, je me tournais vers le dressing, quand je fus pris d'un frisson.

Soudain, je sentis une odeur qui me frappa violemment. Mes muscles se tendirent au maximum, ma vision se troubla et mes lèvres tremblèrent sans que je n'eusse aucun contrôle. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Cette odeur semblait tourner autour de moi, flotter et me frôler en tentant de m'emprisonner dans mon propre corps tout en me renvoyant des sensations incroyables dans ma chair.

Je fermais les yeux, fis rouler ma tête et inhala à fond afin de m'imprégner de ce parfum enivrant. Un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de ma poitrine. Instinctivement je caressais ma gorge. Je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas normal, alors qu'était-ce ?

Je sentais une présence, elle vibrait et m'envoyait des ondes de choc dans mon dos. J'étais paralysé mais je voulais savoir à qui appartenait cette odeur dont ma langue voulait se délecter et que mon corps réclamait… Non… Exigeait.

Je me tournai complètement et ouvris les yeux.

C'est alors que je _le_ vis à travers la baie vitrée entrouverte qui nous séparait.

* * *

><p><strong>Knyak, knyak, je fais ma sadique en coupant là. Mais vous avez tous devinez qui est derrière la baie vitrée. Donc je ne suis pas totalement méchante…. Si ? Bah, fallait bien que j'utilise un peu mon côté sadique, bien qu'il va beaucoup me servir par la suite…. Oups, j'en dirais pas plus ^^. Normalement, le lemon était censé être là, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite coupure sadique serait bien…. Bon, je vais de ce pas écrire la suite, comme ça, vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps…. Quoique je pourrais m'amuser….. *Bellya part réfléchir à tout ça dans son coin…*<strong>

**A plush !**

**Ps : Lylyne, merci de corriger les fautes comme d'hab', tu vas sûrement me dire que j'aurais pu faire pire en coupure sadique, mais je l'aime bien comme ça ^^.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. ****Aizen/Ichigo.… ****Et d'autres !**

**Rating : M, avec un lemon ! **

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA /Grim, Aizen/Ichi...**

**Remarque de lylyne : Votre correspondant est momentanément injoignable, veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Si elle trouve une petite vieille à agresser, elle ne mourra pas et elle pourra vous répondre.**

**Nouvelle disparition de petite vieille dans le quartier de Lylyne. Pas grave, c'était pour la bonne cause ^^**

**Oui je me suis bien vidée de mon sang, même si au départ j'avais pensé que ce serait un IchiBya, mais c'est pas grave avec Grimm ça marche quand même XD**

**Et tu n'as pas à rougir, pour un troisième lemon c'est franchement pas mal du tout ! Tu feras de grandes choses plus tard :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>_

_**Cha-fun : **_Je suis pas méchante! Regarde, deux jours après je poste la suite ^^. Eh! Mes reviews! TT-TT! Sniifff, XD! Le "baise", est bien parti... ^^. Bah, disons que c'est une attraction plus que des sentiments entre les deux, donc ça fait forcément plus animal que humaine... Et je crois que le sexe sauvage est plus marrant à écrire...

_**Kawai Xena : **_Moi? Cruelle? Mais naaan! Si? Oups... XD. Notre, ô grand aizen, aura plus d'importance par la suite, mais je préfère l'amener en douceur... Et! la preuve! Le sama marche! J'ai mis la suite rapidement! Oh, sur le cul? Je suis fière de moi alors ^^.

_**Neroku : **_Je finirai ma fic' jusqu'au bout, promis! Par contre, y'aura des moments où j'écrirai moins, évidemment, tout ne peux pas aller dans le meilleur des mondes, mais j'essayerai de ne pas laisser passer deux mois ou plus, sans chapitre... ^^

_**Ayu : **_Si tu baves déjà, je me demande ce qui va t'arriver dans cette suite...

_**Tiens, au faites, vous m'appelez souvent zabi, ou zabizarbi, mais mon surnom à moi, c'est Bellya ^^. Le surnom zabizarbi est le surnom conjoint de miss et moi, sauf que pour cette fic', y'a que moi qui écrit... Enfin, juste pour précision si vous voulez que vos ***-sama, marche mieux, mieux vaut utiliser mon vrai surnom...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PoV d'Ichigo<strong>_

Ma poitrine se soulevait en un rythme presque effrayant tandis que mes yeux faisaient l'association avec mon odorat. Il s'approcha du mur de verre et posa ses deux mains dessus. Je voyais qu'il respirait avec difficulté également et il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Je me noyais dans le liquide océan de ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas commandé à mon corps d'avancer mais il le fit tout de même.

C'était de la folie. C'est ça, je basculais dans la folie.

Je m'avançais à pas lents comme si je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais devant moi et qu'il allait s'évaporer. Comme si la lenteur allait mettre plus de poids sur cette réalité. _Sa_ réalité. Je posai alors mes mains à l'identique sur la vitre, paumes contre paumes et nous fermâmes les yeux ensemble, savourant l'odeur de l'autre, nous en délectant.

Soudain, une vague de parfum plus forte encore m'assaillit, qui me força à ouvrir les yeux. Il me regardait mais la couleur de son regard avait changé, ses prunelles avaient maintenant un bleu turquoise fluorescent, ressemblant à ceux d'un loup presque à ceux d'une panthère, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être un métamorphe…

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de moi. Je devais le toucher, mes lèvres devaient se presser contre les siennes, le caresser, ma langue devait danser sur son corps, mes mains devaient sentir sa peau, je devais l'avoir… Sur moi. A cette pensée, une bouffée de chaleur électrisante se canalisa dans mon sexe et je poussai un long gémissement.

Je le vis baisser son regard sur mes lèvres, ma gorge, mon torse puis vers mon sexe et il passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais la scène se déroulait dans ma tête comme au ralenti, le bout de sa langue lassant une traînée humide le long de sa lèvre supérieure. Je voulais suivre cette douce ligne d'humidité et m'abreuver de sa bouche jusqu'au dessèchement.

Ma main gauche quitta la vitre et ouvrit avec rapidité la baie coulissante. Je reculais d'un pas pour le laisser rentrer à l'intérieur de cette chambre tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi en me fixant du regard. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon corps et leva une main en direction de ma joue comme pour me toucher mais ne fit que la survoler. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale.

« _Oh mon dieu, et il me m'a même pas encore touché_. » Pensais-je.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PoV de Grimmjow<strong>_

Son haleine caressait mon visage et il haletait presque comme s'il avait couru un marathon, cherchant un souffle qu'il n'avait pas.

Avalant péniblement, il pencha sa tête en avant avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« _Trop lent… Putain, c'est trop lent_. »

Je lui pris la nuque, plaqua mon corps contre le sien et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. D'habitudes c'était mes proies qui se jetaient sur moi, pas l'inverse, mais j'oubliais ça rapidement dans un coin de ma tête. Immédiatement, ce contact embrasa tout mon corps tandis que je savourais sa bouche et qu'il dévorait la mienne. J'étais en enfer. Il n'y avait qu'en enfer où un brasier pareil pouvait exister et où les flammes pouvaient brûler mon corps comme cela. Lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, un gémissement sourd s'étouffa contre sa bouche et elles s'emmêlèrent, se goûtant l'une l'autre avec sensualité. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps avec une frénésie insupportable laissant des traces brûlantes sur leur passage. Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche et se promenèrent sur ma gorge et mon cou provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus forts tandis que ses doigts s'enroulèrent sous l'ourlet de ma veste. Il tira dessus si fort qu'elle commençait à se déchirer. J'avais envie de lui, de le sentir en moi tout de suite et qu'il me ravage tout comme son odeur me ravageait. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, oui, moi Grimmjow Jaggerjack voulait être pris par un inconnu. Mais p'tain, quel inconnu ! Il avait une telle aura dominante que je ne pouvais que plier sous celle-ci, j'étais dominant à la base, mais en face de lui je n'étais rien.

Je reviens à la réalité, avec une violence, viscérale, urgente. Mon sexe le réclamait, le hurlait. Je le voulais en moi avec une ferveur presque déchaînée. Je mis ma tête contre son torse et attrapa son t-shirt de mes deux mains, par le col en V. Je restai quelques secondes comme ça, ma tête bourdonnait mes sens à l'affût et sans prévenir mes mains déchiquetèrent en deux le tissu, révélant sa poitrine parfaite. Il fallait qu'il me prenne tout de suite.

Tandis que mes lèvres furent de nouveau attaquées par les siennes, mes mains essayèrent d'atteindre son pantalon. Il grogna et nous précipita contre le mur. Mon dos s'enfonça dedans et un cri de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer.

Alors je pris ses hanches et le poussai en arrière avec mon corps collé contre le sien. Lorsque son dos heurta de plein fouet l'autre mur. Il ferma les yeux et eut un grand sourire de satisfaction. Apparemment il aimait ne pas totalement dominer, alors il allait aimer ! Je profitais de son inattention et à une vitesse fulgurante, je pris les bords de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement et les lui arracha d'un coup. Sa nudité m'apparut et tout en remontant, je commençais à caresser son mollet, ses cuisses et instinctivement ma main se saisit de son sexe dur et dressé. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi sexy et je commençai à le faire glisser dans un mouvement de va et vient qui me procurait curieusement un sentiment de puissance et de plaisir.

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et se saisir de ma veste qu'il arracha avec une violence inouïe puis de mon pantalon qui finit dans le même état que ses vêtements. Puis ce fut au tour de mes sous-vêtements qu'il ne mit qu'un tiers de seconde pour finir en lambeaux.

Mais c'était encore trop lent, toujours trop lent.

L'idée d'être nu devant lui aussi vite n'avait même pas effleuré mon esprit totalement focalisé sur une seule chose : Lui en moi.

Je me collai à lui comme si son corps allait disparaître. Je le sentais ancré contre moi, l'écoutant me humer, me sentir et serrer ses doigts contre mes cuisses, ses ongles s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque inspiration.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Une seule. Je devais l'avoir. Ma bouche bougea sans que je lui commande de le faire.

«- Fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Fais-moi l'amour, baise-moi, saute-moi mais fais-le putain. » Implorais-je. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ces paroles de ma vie entière, pourtant je les disais bel et bien.

Je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Normal, ce n'était pas ma voix. C'était la voix de celui qui s'était glissé dans mon corps et m'avait possédé. Je ne voyais que cette explication. Je n'avais jamais eu une voix aussi chaude et rauque, mais je m'en fichais, si elle pouvait le faire aller plus vite, alors j'adorerai cette voix !

Il me prit par les hanches en nous faisant pivoter, me souleva et mes cuisses s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui. Mon dos rencontra de nouveau le mur et je sentis son sexe à mon entrée. Ma tête s'enfouit dans son cou et ma langue le caressait avec délectation. En cet instant, je le voulais si fort que je me crus sur le point d'exploser.

Soudain, je le sentis me pénétrer avec une lenteur calculée qui, tout le long, m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Aucune douleur, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment que j'oubliai cette douleur sourde si caractéristique de la pénétration. Je l'entendis aussi pousser un grognement. Il se retira tout aussi lentement puis poussa encore plus lentement. Mon sang aidait le glissement en moi, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé un instant de raison, et avait décidé d'y aller doucement. Chacun de ses mouvements était une torture. Il prit cependant un rythme plus rapide, réalisant sûrement que je n'avais aucunement mal, et m'embrassa avec force ses lèvres écrasant les miennes, il gémit contre ma bouche. Il allait de plus en plus profondément en moi et bientôt mes gémissements se transformèrent en cri de plaisir. J'entendis alors sa voix rauque remplie de désir.

« Regarde-moi.» Grogna-t-il.

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tellement pris dans cette chaleur insensée et ma tête n'était plus ma tête, mon corps n'était plus mon corps. C'était un incendie, un brasier, et j'allais éclater.

Alors, je le sentis ralentir et me regarder intensément.

Il poussa violemment son sexe en moi.

« Regarde… »

Il se retira très lentement. Il poussa à nouveau en me pénétrant encore plus profondément

« …Moi… ».

Alors je le fixais et mes yeux furent happés par ses prunelles devenues jaune fluorescent sur un fond noir qui semblaient me transpercer. Elles m'hypnotisaient. Je le vis entrouvrir la bouche tandis qu'il semblait se nourrir de moi. Mon corps était sur le point de s'enflammer et mes cris accompagnants chaque pénétration se firent de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus forts. Je sentais qu'il allait venir et j'étais au bord de la jouissance moi-même.

« Je veux te regarder quand tu vas jouir. » Gémit-il.

Sa voix rauque emplie du désir qu'il ait suffit à provoquer en moi un éclat de plaisir et je me laissai totalement aller dans cette étreinte qui me consumait de l'intérieur paralysant tous les muscles de mon corps.

Je sentis son sexe pousser encore une fois et déverser sa jouissance en moi. Ma tête retomba mollement et lentement contre son cou et mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses épaules. Je fus instantanément transfiguré. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle plénitude, une telle fusion avec moi-même, je n'avais jamais entrevu l'espoir qu'il existait un sentiment de jouissance pareil. Pour moi, le meilleur sentiment au monde, était le sentiment de puissance durant les combats. Mais face à ce sentiment là, ce n'était rien que du menu fretin. L'impression d'être enfin complet, entier. Et l'espace de cet instant, je ne souffrais plus. D'ailleurs, où était mon envie de combat de tout à l'heure?

Mon esprit ne pouvait pas poser de nom pour exprimer ce qui m'arrivait ; toutefois, à première vue, il hésitait entre allégresse ou exultation ou euphorie ou assouvissement jubilatoire...

_« __P'tain. J'abandonne. »_

Ma tête se libéra enfin de cette odeur, je n'avais plus mal. J'étais tellement bien.

« J'étais… »

… Nu ?

_« __Putain de merde_. »

Est-ce que je venais de m'offrir au premier venu ? Oui, enfin… Façon de parler.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Une heure. Une heure que je me balade et je m'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu que je ne connais même pas. Enfin… Si je le connaissais…

Ichigo…

La p'tain de proie d'Aizen.

N'étant plus sous l'emprise-zombie de son putain de parfum, je venais de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Que faire ? J'étais toujours dans ses bras et il n'avait pas bougé. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il bouge, je ne voulais pas lui faire face et réaliser vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Alors, je décidai de rester tel quel aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Il se passa au moins un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je commençais à croire qu'il était en état de choc.

«J'ai… Je suis désolé. Je… Je ne sais pas… ce qui s'est passé. » Murmura-t-il.

_« __Dis quelque chose merde. »_

« Arggg, …. » Répondis-je.

_« __Super réponse Grimmjow. J'aurais pas fait mieux. »_

Il commença à bouger pour s'écarter et me reposa par terre se détournant vivement. J'en profitais pour saisir une couverture qui pendait sur le canapé pour me couvrir avec alors qu'une joute verbale se joua à l'intérieur de moi-même.

_« __C'est bien le moment de jouer les prudes._

_Oh __ferme-la-toi ! »_

Mon zanpakutô semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se foutre de ma gueule.

Je le vis ramasser ses vêtements par terre, j'en profitais d'ailleurs pour mater son exceptionnel petit cul musclé et commençai à baver. La perfection. La photo qu'Aizen nous avait montrée ne lui avait pas rendu justice. En même temps, il n'était pas nu sur la photo.

_« __Wouah ! Quel subtil sens de l'observation!_

_Ferme-l__a je t'ai dit. »_

J'étais tellement shooté à son odeur que je ne l'avais même pas regardé. Sa carrure était assez mince mais ferme. Sa musculature était douce et fine. Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air encore plus sexy. Ses lèvres pleines et son nez droit et fin donnaient à son visage un air céleste. Merde. Même les os de ses omoplates bougeaient d'une façon terriblement aguichante.

Il attrapa une serviette posée sur le canapé, s'enroula dedans, s'assit et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Après quelques minutes, il laissa tomber ses bras et me fixa.

« J'essaye de lire dans ton aura … » Dit-il, contrarié.

_« __Lire dans mon aura. Mais oui. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Pas de panique. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Arrête. _

_Aahhhhhhhhhhhh. _

_Ne pense plus à rien.__ »_

« … Mais je n'y arrive pas. » Murmura-t-il

_« __Aahh… _

_Attend. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?__ »_

Je ne répondis pas, trop soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Je le vis commencer à ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer aussitôt. Il se leva tout en fixant le plancher et recommença à vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa magnifique gorge. Enfin, il se rassit, poussant un long soupir tandis que je restais immobile contre le mur. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil.

« C'est… Ton odeur. J'ai perdu la tête. J'étais… déconnecté. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais en parler à Byakuya et… » Commença-t-il, l'air bouleversé.

« Non ! » L'interrompais-je, un vague de panique m'envahissant, « N'en parle pas, s'il te plait. Byakuya … préviendrait sûrement d'autres personnes, et je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. » Suppliais-je.

_« __Merde, si Aizen sait que j'ai touché à sa proie, je vais me faire buter !_

_Tu l'as dit bouffi !_

_Ta gueule toi ! »_

J'étais incapable de bouger du mur tellement mes pensées anticipaient et amplifiaient le drame dans ma tête.

« -S'il te plait. » Répétais-je.

Je n'aurais jamais cru supplier quelqu'un de ma vie, mais on dirait que ce mioche arrivait à me faire faire tout et n'importe quoi…

Il me fixa, intrigué. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, Il fallait que je le persuade de se taire.

« Écoute, je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ça s'est passé, je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ton odeur m'a retourné la tête aussi… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de… Te vouloir. C'est moi qui suis désolé et ne veux pas que les autres sachent… » Murmurais-je.

« Et si ça se reproduisait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On fera en sorte que non. Je t'éviterai comme la peste si tu veux, je ne viendrai plus dans le secteur, mais… S'il te plait ? ». Je le fixai dans les yeux quelques secondes et priai intérieurement.

« Je n'aime pas cacher des choses à ma famille, surtout à Byakuya. Ce n'est pas très honnête et je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais… Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je n'en parlerai pas. » Dit-il, toujours l'air intrigué mais calme.

« Je… Merci. Vraiment. »

J'allais pouvoir survivre finalement !

Je le regardais se diriger vers la porte. Il mit une main sur la poignée, hésita et se retourna vers moi en me fixant du regard, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa. Il se tourna et sortit.

_« __Plus tard. Tu penseras plus tard. »_

Je ramassai mes vêtements décimés et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas la peine que tout le monde au Hueco Mundo sente l'odeur d'un inconnu sur moi partout sur mon corps et celle-ci ne m'était pas charitable pour la réflexion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PoV Ichigo<strong>_

Je sortais de la pièce rapidement. Me dirigeant par de grandes enjambées vers l'extérieur, il fallait que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

Soudainement, à quelques mètres à peine de la porte, je me figeais dans le jardin.

« Comment allais-je expliquer les trous dans les murs aux autres? »

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon lemon ferait le chapitre en entier pratiquement…. Mais bon, quand on aime on ne compte pas ? ^^<strong>

**C'est mon… Troisième lemon, sans compter celui traduit… Et je ne sais toujours pas s'il est bien… Alors votre avis ? SVP ! Je voudrais pouvoir m'améliorer pour ces scènes-là, après tout, y'en aura encore par la suite… Oups, c'est normalement un secret XD !**

**Lylyne, j'espère que tu t'es bien vidé de ton sang !**

**Au faite, la suite n'est pas encore écrite, donc un peu de patience, j'ai d'autres projets en cours, donc maintenant que vous avez le lemon, attendez vous plus à attendre une semaine que deux jours... ^^'  
><strong>

**A plush pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. Aizen/Ichigo.…Ichigo/Byakuya ! ****Et d'autres, enfin je pense…**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA Loup-garou. Ichi/Grim, Aizen/Ichi...**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ninie-san: Il n'a peut être qu'une serviette sur le dos, enfin sur les fesses, mais ce n'est absolument pas gênant pour lui. Tu verras pourquoi ^^.**

**Itachihaku: Merci ^^. Mon lemon "sauvage" entre Ichigo et Grimmjow était dur à écrire, surtout que je voulais vraiment que ce soit bestiale, mais apparemment j'ai réussi alors j'en suis heureuse. Grimmjow a les pétoche d'Aizen pour une bonne raison, et puis, il va murir par la suite, pourquoi, c'est un secret par contre... Sur Bya' et Aizen, je peux déjà te dire que y'en a un qui va passer à la casserole dans le prochain chapitre... **

**Kawai Xena: *Bellya rougit des compliments* Merci! ça fait plaisir de voir des réactions aussi positive. Tu auras du attendre plus de deux semaines finalement, mais c'est pas gênant, si? Le Aizen est pour bientôt, mais pas pour tout de suite... Je sais, c'est pas très clair, mais en gros, on revoit aizen, mais il couche avec ichi dans plusieurs chapitres, voilà... Style dans plus de 3 chapitres, après je sais pas trop quand... Mon plan n'est pas encore totalement défini... Ichigo a tout un harem rien que pour lui =P, le chanceux! **

**Trinity07: Encore une qui aime ce lemon, eh bah dis donc, il aura plut celui-là! T'inquiètes pas va, y'en aura un autre dans le prochain chapitre ^^. C'est difficile d'expliquer le lien entre Ichigo et Grimmjow, c'est une attirance animal, on peut pas vraiment expliquer, mais en gros, dès qu'ils se voient il faut qu'ils se sautent dessus pour finalement reprendre leurs esprits, et pendant encore un long moment =P.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Ichigo qui eut, par miracle, plus de temps que prévu avant l'arrivée des renforts, et donc de Rukia et même peut-être de Byakuya. Il eut le temps de se rendre dans une rivière pour se nettoyer, enlevant ainsi l'odeur de son… amant, et celui du sexe de son corps. Il eut aussi l'occasion de nettoyer ses cheveux de leur poussière. _Bah oui, quand on fonce dans les murs, y'a toujours du plâtre qui vous tombe sur la tête…. Vous avez jamais testé ? Moi si, et Ichigo aussi, vous êtes en retard sur la société ! … Enfin bref._

Ichigo fut finalement très reconnaissant d'avoir pris une serviette avec lui. S'il avait pris ses vêtements, il aurait été très malin pour s'essuyer… Mais pourrait-il trouver une excuse par rapport à celle-ci envers les Kuchiki ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que tout le monde se balade nu, désolé, avec une serviette, dehors, la nuit, dans la forêt… _Nan, le fait vraiment pas…_ Bah, il y penserait le moment venu, bien qu'une ébauche d'idée lui traverse déjà l'esprit. Il trouverait bien une excuse qui tient la route, d'ici dix minutes, nan ? Il l'espérait en tout cas…

Il espérait aussi, de tout cœur, que le bleuté ai l'intelligence de planquer ses vêtements, et de trouver un moyen pour planquer l'odeur de sexe qui devait régner dans l'air de la maison.

Si Rukia ou Byakuya rentrait dans la maison, aucun doute qu'ils comprendraient que son mensonge ou son oubli pour expliquer la situation, sauterait… Euh, en éclat ? Et, s'il avait bien tout suivi, les Kuchiki étaient amoureux de lui…. Donc, fallait vraiment que le schtroumpf ait caché l'odeur ! _(Le schtroumpf est notre ami panthère bleu … Pour ceux qu'avaient pas deviné…)_

Bah, il pourrait au pire, dire que l'odeur de sexe était là avant… Les autres y croirait sûrement, sauf que Byakuya non… Ichigo était certain que Byakuya ne serait pas dupe, et qu'il lui passerait le plus beau savon de sa vie s'il ne faisait rien, enfin, si Byakuya le découvrait… Ichigo réfléchissait à des centaines de plans plus farfelue les uns que les autres pour que le brun ne découvre pas ce qu'il s'était passé… Certains pourraient sûrement tenir la route, d'autres, pas du tout… Il verrait bien… L'avenir nous le dira ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cet adage aussi… Utile ? Vrai ?

Il se dirigeait vers la maison, tout en pensant à une excuse potable… Dans toutes celles qui lui traversaient l'esprit…

* * *

><p>De son côté, notre panthère adorée, ayant fini sa douche, était en train de réfléchir…<p>

Il venait de se faire sauter par un parfait « inconnu ». Enfin, il aurait préféré que ce soit un inconnu, mais non ! Il avait fallu que ce soit le nouveau passe-temps d'Aizen qui lui plaise !

« -Je dois être maudit, y'a pas moyen ! » Rugit-il rageusement, faisant au passage un nouveau trou dans le mur de la chambre.

_Un de plus ou un de moins… _Pensa-t-il.

Et par plaisir de destruction il rajouta quelques trous dans les murs par ci par là…

Et entendit soudainement du bruit… Quel genre de bruit ?

Du bruit du genre personne qui court… Et son intuition lui dit que ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée de rester là, à attendre de voir si l'inconnu qui courait été là pour lui ou non…

Grimmjow ramassa à la hâte les vêtements qui trainaient au sol, ramassant au passage ceux du roux avec les siens. Et partit en quatrième vitesse, ne demandant pas son reste, par la porte-fenêtre. Laissant celle-ci ouverte…

« -Au moins l'odeur s'dispersera dans l'air comme ça… » Se dit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>Ichigo était à peine à quelques mètres de la maison qu'il s'arrêta brutalement.<p>

« _Merde, on sent son odeur à quarante kilomètres ! Le con ! Il n'pouvait pas faire gaffe ?_ » Pesta Ichigo mentalement. Toujours en grognant et en marmonnant des insultes envers un certain bleuté dans sa barbe, Il alla passer le cadre de la porte d'entrée, qui avait au passage toujours plus qu'un seul gond sur les trois, quand il entendit une voix… Enfin des voix, mais elles criaient tous la même chose…

_Son prénom…_

Il sentit soudain un poids dans son dos, et devina facilement de qui il s'agissait.

_Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle._

Il se retourna dans l'étreinte des bras qui entouraient sa taille, et, une fois retourné, il put avoir confirmation de qui il s'agissait. Et sans surprise, il s'agissait de Rukia. Qui lui cria au visage, à peine fut-il totalement retourné :

« -Espèce de dégénéré mental ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'es qu'avec une serviette sur le dos ! Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai laissé, t'avais des vêtements je te signale ! Oï ! Répond ! »

L'intéressé soupira en entendant les jérémiades de la petite brune. Il releva la tête, sans s'occuper aucunement de la question, ou des questions, il ne savait plus. Et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il s'en fichait totalement.

Il regarda rapidement qui se trouvait autour d'eux, et soupira de soulagement en réalisant que le noble n'était pas là.

_Au moins pourrait-il régler chaque problème à la fois…_

Rukia voyant que le roux se fichait totalement d'elle, lui écrasa les pieds de ses talons. Et, celui-ci en ayant l'habitude, ne réagit aucunement. Il continua a fixé du regard les personnes environnantes, reconnaissant l'élite de la sixième division. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas prendre les plus « pourris » soldats pour venir le chercher, c'aurait été blessant pour la famille Kuchiki, mais de là à mettre tous les meilleurs éléments dans une simple mission de recherche… Il secoua mentalement la tête, se recentrant sur son interlocutrice.

Il posa finalement son regard sur elle, l'interrogeant ainsi pour qu'elle répète ses questions…

Excédée, celle-ci répéta néanmoins.

« -Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus qu'une serviette, alors que tout à l'heure, tu portais des vêtements ? Et que s'est-il passé depuis que je suis partie ?»

Et bien évidemment LA question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il l'entendit. Il soupira de nouveau, se faisant au passage la note que s'il continuait à soupirer ainsi, il pourrait battre le record du monde… Et répondit, évasivement, comme il avait prévu de le faire, il préférait garder une échappatoire pour mieux expliquer à Byakuya :

« -Je me suis battu tout à l'heure, et j'ai déchiré mes vêtements… Je viens d'aller me laver dans la rivière, et c'est pour ça que tu peux me voir sur le seuil de la porte.

-Et plus précisément ? »

Il soupira, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment la poisse, mais répondit, racontant la vérité, oubliant juste certains points, ce n'était pas un mensonge ? Il faisait juste omission de certains points, préférant les garder sous silence…

« -Une fois que tu fus parti, je me suis dirigé vers la maison, j'en ai fait le tour de nouveau, et j'ai cherché s'il y avait un système de sécurité. Il n'y en a pas. Donc, j'ai défoncé la porte et je suis rentré. J'ai fait le tour de la maison, et je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect en dehors qu'elle semble abandonnée depuis peu... Enfin passons. A la fin de mon tour de garde, je suis retourné dans une des chambres, trouvant cela étrange qu'elle ne possède pas de lit, je suis donc allé fouiner. Et, au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai ressenti une odeur…. Je me suis retourné vers la baie vitrée de la chambre, et je l'ai vu. Un homme aux cheveux bleu turquoise… Je me suis rapproché, on s'est jaugé chacun, puis j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, il est rentré, et on s'est battu… On a cassé pas mal de meuble de la chambre, on a fait de jolis trous dans les murs, comme tu le devines… Puis on s'est stoppé, on s'est regardé, puis il est parti… Je ne l'ai pas suivi, ne sachant pas qui il était. Et je suis parti me laver dans la rivière… Je suis revenu, point final ! T'es contente ?

-Pas entièrement, tu n'as pas répondu à l'une de mes questions entièrement, pourquoi une serviette ? Et pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Bon dieu Rukia ! J'ai pris ce qui trainait sur le canapé moi ! Y'avait une serviette, donc je l'ai prise et me suis barré ! P'tain, tu t'inquiètes même pas du fait que je sois blessé…. »

Et avant que Rukia ne puisse répondre, une voix grave et reconnaissable aussi entre mille pour le roux, se fit entendre :

« -Tu ne m'as pas l'air spécialement blessé, et de ce que je peux voir et sentir, tu ne saignes pas.

-Et comment peux-tu savoir que je n'ai pas de blessure ?

-Tu es presque dans ta tenue d'Adam, alors il me serrait difficile de louper quelque chose…. »

Le roux marmonna dans sa barbe, donnant de jolis noms d'oiseaux au brun, celui-ci eut un sourire amusé à la réaction du plus jeune, il pouvait avoir des attitudes tellement enfantines que c'en était risible de savoir qu'il était sûrement le meilleur combattant que le Seireitei n'ait jamais vu… Il était soulagé au plus haut point que le roux n'ait aucune blessure, si elle avait été majeure, elle n'aurait pas encore eut le temps de cicatriser. Alors, il pouvait a tout loisir embêter le rouquin plutôt que de s'inquiéter.

Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons.

Le roux reprit une attitude plus sérieuse et se détacha de la brune qui se trouvait toujours pendue à son cou.

Il devait retenir l'escouade ainsi que les Kuchiki à rentrer dans cette maison, il venait de donner une explication, où, aucune odeur de sexe n'était présente dans la pièce, et si par malheur, il restait une infime odeur de celle-ci, son histoire éclatera en éclat.

Ichigo avait une idée en tête pour cela, et il allait l'appliquer, espérant que cela marcherait, après tout, si le bleuté n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements, ou si une odeur de sexe restait dans l'air, il serait cuit, il fallait donc absolument qu'il fasse partir la famille Kuchiki au plus vite…

Et quel meilleur moyen que celui-ci ?

Il avança de quelque pas vers le noble, et une fois qu'il fut à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'arrêta, plantant son regard sérieux dans celui du plus petit (et oui, chez moi, Ichigo est plus grand que Byakuya ! Faut vous y faire mes petites !). Et avec tout le sérieux du monde qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses paroles, dit :

« -Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ma tenue d'Adam te poses un quelconque problème. Alors pourquoi un tel dédain ? Tu ne veux pas que les autres voient mon corps ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Enfin, plutôt, toutes les personnes les entourant pouvaient croire que c'était du sarcasme, même Byakuya. Mais celui-ci avait un avantage que les autres n'avaient pas, il pouvait voir les yeux du roux. Et dans ceux-ci, était clairement visible une lueur de défi, et le brun se dépêcha d'y répondre, plongeant son nez dans le cou du plus grand. Celui-ci eut un léger bug, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le noble « coincé du cul » montre une quelconque preuve de… De quoi d'ailleurs ? D'amour ? Nope, c'était autre chose, plus proche de l'attirance bestiale qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt envers le bleuté.

Mais il laissa rapidement passer le malaise, et trop heureux que le brun ait compris son jeu, il entoura la taille de celui-ci de ses bras, le rapprochant encore plus de son corps, les faisant s'épouser d'autant plus.

Toutes les personnes les entourant, Rukia n'y faisant pas exception, rougirent devant l'intimité de la scène, et détournèrent le regard… Ne voyant ainsi pas le baiser rapidement échangé entre les deux.

Ichigo sépara rapidement leurs lèvres, et alla butiner quelques secondes le cou qui se trouvait à portée, étant donné que le plus âgé avait penché la tête en arrière dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées. La scène pouvait sembler pour le moins érotique, ce qui semblait gêner les quelques individus les entourant. Rukia se racla la gorge, voulant leur signaler sa présence.

Ichigo dirigea ses lèvres vers l'oreille gauche de son vis-à-vis et murmura une fois arrivé à destination :

« -Si tu veux profiter de ce corps d'Apollon qui te fait saliver, tu ferais mieux de rentrer rapidement au manoir avec moi… Ce combat m'a laissé sur ma faim… Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand j'ai faim ? »

Byakuya répondit dans un soupir à peine audible :

« -Non… »

Le roux étira un sourire carnassier à cette réponse, et prit d'une impulsion soudaine, répondit sensuellement :

« -Je dévore une proie… Et en l'occurrence, tu es ma proie ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles. Le roux se mit à ricaner… Puis il se détacha du corps du plus âgé, et sans demander son reste, parti en courant vers le manoir. L'on put entendre son rire cristallin résonner dans le silence pendant une longue période, sans qu'aucun des spectateurs ne casse le silence, ni le principal intéressé, qui se trouvait soudainement aussi figé qu'une statue.

Le roux venait bien de lui dire qu'il voulait coucher avec lui ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser ? C'était incroyable, inimaginable !

Byakuya prit bien cinq minutes avant de revenir à la réalité, et une fois que ce fut fait, il se détourna de la demeure abandonnée, et dit aux personnes toujours en état de choc qui l'entouraient :

« -Rentrez ! Il n'y a rien à voir dans cette maison, et je vous prierai de ne pas venir me déranger dans mes quartiers, sauf cas exceptionnel, et encore ! »

Et il partit en shunpo. Laissant ces sous-officiers et sa sœur en état de choc. Leurs mâchoires inférieures, restant étrangement, collées au sol.

Rukia fut la plus rapide à se remettre, et avec un sourire triste, pensa :

_Tu as gagné Nii-sama, tu as réussi à avoir Ichigo… Mais ne te brûle pas les ailes, tu sais bien à quel point il peut être infidèle… j'espère que tu te souviendras de comment il était avant que nous ne le rencontrions… Cette partie-là de lui n'a pas changé malheureusement…._

Et elle repensa au moment où elle avait rencontré Ichigo dans un bar, en train de draguer n'importe qui. Elle l'avait observé durant plus d'un mois, regardant de loin, ne s'approchant jamais. Jusqu'au jour, où un métamorphe c'était approché de lui, et pour le sauver, elle l'avait transformé…

Ichigo, de son côté, était en train de faire le pied de grue devant la chambre du noble. Celui-ci prenait plus de temps que prévu à venir, et il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas fouiller la maison… Il serait vraiment dans la merde sinon, et son plan de diversion n'aurait servi à rien…

Quoi que… Il pourrait au moins coucher avec Byakuya. Il se l'avouait franchement, celui-ci l'attirait. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, il avait eu envie de le faire sien, mais il avait préféré mettre cela sur le compte de sa récente transformation. Confondant le fait de dominer dû au faite qu'il était un Alpha, au fait qu'il voulait coucher avec lui. Mais depuis que Rukia lui avait expliqué les phéromones, et les fièvres lunaires, l'idée de coucher avec le noble ne l'avait plus quitté.

Il se décida finalement à rentrer, ne supportant plus le regard des serviteurs sur lui, et cette stupide serviette.

Une fois rentré, il se posta devant la fenêtre, attendant que le brun arrive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov d'Ichigo<strong>_

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà. Quelques heures au moins. Je fixai les quelques étoiles qui n'étaient pas voilées par d'épais nuages menaçants. J'entendis clairement le couinement des pas feutrés qui avançaient dans ma direction et l'odeur qui parfumait l'air m'indiqua immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Une fois parvenu jusqu'à moi, Byakuya se posta à mon côté contre le mur côtoyant la fenêtre. Il me regardait. Mais je continuais à fixer le ciel.

« Tu connais le nom de cette constellation ? » Interrogeais-je en pointant un doigt vers-elle.

« Cassiopée. » Dit-il doucement.

« Bizarre comme nom d'étoile. » Répondis-je, dans l'incompréhension totale. Préférant garder une certaine distance avant de lui sauter dessus. Il fallait que je garde mon calme.

« Cassiopée était une reine qui après avoir mis en colère le dieu des océans, Poséidon, fut obligée de donner sa fille Andromède en sacrifice. Mythologie grecque. »Expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Je pouvais même entendre une petite note d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi te sens-tu obliger de me sortir ta science à chaque fois ? » Soufflais-je.

« Pour t'apprendre plein de choses. » Dit-il sur ton équivoque.

« Crâneur. » Accusais-je.

Il sourit et dirigea ses lèvres vers les miennes. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais j'avais terriblement conscience aussi de l'ouïe fine de quelques servants à quelques mètres de là alors je me contentai de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche et de faire un signe négatif de la tête. Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille et chuchota si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, les murs de cette chambre sont insonorisés.

-Alors comment se fait-il que j'ai pu t'entendre arriver ?

-Sûrement dû au fait que tu ais laissé la porte ouverte. Non ? »

Je baragouinai une réponse inintelligible, même pour moi. Il sourit amusé.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de mon épaule gauche suivit immédiatement de ses doigts qu'il laissa glisser sur ma cicatrice, l'une des nombreuses qui recouvrait mon corps. J'eus un long frisson le long de mon épine dorsale à ce contact. Dans le souci de lui faire s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à cette marque, je penchai immédiatement la tête, lui offrait ainsi une vue imprenable sur ma gorge.

Il me serra plus près de lui, frottant son érection contre mes fesses et commença à embrasser langoureusement mon cou. Il nous dirigea vers le canapé, me déposant en équilibre précaire sur le rebord. Je me contentai de me tenir sur les rebords assez laborieusement d'ailleurs. Il passa une main sur mon ventre, commença à titiller mon nombril puis entama une lente descente vers le nœud de ma serviette. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent leur objectif alors que sa langue s'appliquait à ravager mon oreille, me forçant ainsi à imprégner chaque gémissement qui sortait de son incroyable bouche, je ne pu me retenir de tourner la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres. Mes mains se posèrent sur chacune de ses joues, et d'un mouvement simple je nous fis échanger nos places. Le mettant ainsi à ma place précédemment occupé. Ses doigts s'étaient dirigés durant l'échange, vers ma verge dressée, ils continuaient de caresser celle-ci avec un emportement enflammé et je me sentis moi-même au bord de l'exaltation. Je séparais alors nos lèvres, et ne pouvant plus attendre, je lui arrachais sa veste. Ne lui laissant plus qu'un vulgaire t-shirt moulant. Il délaissa ma verge de ses doigts experts, et enleva précipitamment son bas. Enlevant au passage son caleçon qui alla voler quelques mètres plus loin dans la chambre. Une fois cet effeuillage effectué, je le fis doucement tomber en arrière, l'allongeant ainsi sur le canapé. J'en fis rapidement le tour, et je me mis à genoux sur le sol, entre ses jambes. Il me releva le menton, et m'embrassa de nouveau, dans un baiser sensuel, et ô combien diablement excitant.

* * *

><p><strong>Knyak knyak knyak ! Encore une coupure sadique ! Que je les aime celle-là ! Faut dire que si je n'avais pas coupé là, le chapitre aurait fait 5 000 caractères environs, ce qui aurait été très lourd en comparaison des autres chapitres…<strong>

**Bon, vous voulez sûrement tous me tuer maintenant, mais que voulez-vous, il faut que tout soit bien équilibré, nan ? (pourquoi j'entends des grands cris qui disent NAN ?)**

**Bon, je veux bien être gentille, je promets de publier la suite plus tôt, ça vous va ? Vous voyez que y'a toujours des arrangements ^^. Bon, à part ça, y'a un truc que je trouve étrange… **

**Ex nihila, ex nihili, est regardé je ne sais combien de fois, y'a plus de ****2,300 hits, et que 32 reviews. Je sais, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, y'a pire que moi, mais je trouve ça quand même choquant si vous voulez mon avis…**

**En dehors de ça, eh bien, vous avez surement remarqué que cette histoire est sur le thème des loup-garous, et bien, j'ai fait une autre histoire avec le même pairing (c'est-à-dire Grimm Ichi) mais avec des vampires ! Bah oui, il en faut bien pour tous les goûts, et puis, que voulez-vous, quand on a de l'inspi' on écrit ! Donc l'histoire avec des vampires s'appelle Himitsu no sekai, et sur cette histoire-là, je vais essayer une publication régulière de un chapitre par semaine… Enfin bref, se serait gentil d'aller y jeter un gout d'œil quoi voilà.**

**Bon, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. Aizen/Ichigo.…Ichigo/Byakuya ! ****Et d'autres, enfin je pense…**

**Rating : M, avec un lemon ! **

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA Loup-garou. Ichi/Grim, Aizen/Ichi...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes et autres :<strong>_

**Ayu : Il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre Ichi', et puis, il sait bien draguer, donc il en profite ^^. Grimm, Bya, tout le monde XD! Merci!**

**RainbowWidow : Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais nan? Et puis je suis contente de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ^^. Mes lemons sont souvent appréciés, XD, perverse! L'idée du surnaturel est inexploité sur le fandom de bleach, et je trouve ça dommage, donc je rattrape le coup ^^. Je sais, les shinigamis sont surnaturels, mais moi je parle des loups-garous, des vampires des goules pour le surnaturel... Je suis pas très clair là... Il est là, et j'ai fait vite! Mais pour le chapitre 8, va falloir patienter... J'ai pas encore commencer, honte à moi! Pardonnée!**

**Millyel : Mais j'ai mis la suite rapidement, ça compte? ^^**

**Kawai Xena : J'étais sûr que la serviette d'Ichigo allait faire de l'effet! Aizen-sama est dans ce chapitre, et dans le prochain! Merci! Je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement la suite, avec le courage offert par mes lecteurs *-***

**Itachihaku : Moi j'avais remarqué XD. Le suspence insoutenable est rapidement passé, alors, cette suite? **

**Yumi-chan : Le couple ai/ichi arrive, mais bon, pas tout de suite le lemon non plus, je viens d'écrire trois chapitre (les 5. 6. 7 ) et dans deux d'entre eux y'a du lemon, donc je dis pause! Désolé pour les perverses, mais mon pauvre esprit a du mal à trouver l'inspi', faut que je cherche aussi. **

**Trinity07 : Ichi saute sur tous ce qaui bouge masculin! Précision le! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non pour la connexion des pensées ^^. Rukia a une passion pour les serviettes, mais seulement pour celle porté par Ichi! Bah, Ichigo draguait tout le temps, et vu que quand on devient loup-garou, nos traits de caractères empires, et bah, il est devenu un Don Juan sur patte =3.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Byakuya<strong>_

Toujours en m'embrassant, il glissa lentement ses doigts en moi et les tourna en même temps qu'il prenait ma verge dans sa seconde main. C'était divin. Il écarta ses lèvres des miennes, et j'eu un mal fou à retenir le gémissement qui allait s'en échapper.

« - Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. » Murmura-t-il en resserrant ses doigts sur mon sexe.

A ce contact, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer. » Dis-je difficilement en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il puisse voir toute la luxure que ces simples gestes pouvaient éveiller en moi.

Il posa sa seconde main sur mes yeux, m'empêchant ainsi de le voir.

« - Reste comme ça Byakuya. Je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir si je vois ton désir dans tes yeux... Ton aura me parle suffisamment comme cela » Dit-il la voix rauque et basse.

Il était vrai que je ne retenais pas mon aura, et que, celle-ci étant pleine de désir pour lui, il n'avait surement pas besoin d'un stimulant additionnel. Ajoutons-y les effets de la fièvre lunaire, et j'acceptai docilement d'obéir à l'ordre donné par mon roux…

Sa main remontait doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il vint retirer tout aussi doucement mon haut, tout en prodiguant ses caresses magiques à mon sexe. Une fois qu'il eut retiré mon vêtement. Il présenta trois doigts à mes lèvres, et je m'empressais de les avaler. Faisant de langoureux mouvements.

Je l'entendis gémir, et j'eus un sourire en pensant que je venais de le récolter seulement en léchant ses doigts. Une fois qu'il eut décidé que c'était suffisant, il les dirigea sensuellement vers mes fesses, les faisant glisser au passage par mon cou, mes épaules, mes tétons, puis vers mon dos, caressant ma colonne vertébrale...

Il me pénétra doucement d'un doigt, utilisant son aura pour que je n'ai pas mal, il en introduit rapidement un second, puis un troisième. Je gémis à l'entrée de chacun d'eux, le faisant haleter.

Il travaillait ses doigts de façon à me pénétrer de plus en plus rapidement et chaque geste me faisait gémir plus fort encore. J'étais trop proche de l'extase que je ne fis pas attention quand j'ouvris les yeux, voulant simplement pouvoir voir ce qu'il me faisait. Il avait délaissé les miens de sa main depuis quelques temps déjà.

A peine avais-je ouvert mes yeux, que je fus happé par les siens. Ils s'étaient au contraire de la première fois où je les avais vus, plus normal ? On pouvait dire ça… Ils étaient donc cognac au lieu d'un jaune fluorescent sur un fond blanc à l'instar de leur précédent fond noir.

Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas sur ce détail. Loin de là…

A peine avais-je pu les admirer, qu'il releva son visage vers moi, et aussi ses yeux, il les plongea dans les miens. Dès qu'il vu que mes yeux étaient ouverts, il eut une moue contrariée, mais, je ne pus l'admirer plus longtemps qu'il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts.

Et, soudainement, je vis une pluie d'étoiles passer devant mes yeux. Je fermais immédiatement mes paupières, voulant ressentir plus encore le contact de ses doigts avec mon point G. Cette douce torture finit en apothéose, lorsqu'il y rajouta sa seconde main qui vient faire de rapides mouvements sur ma verge, j'en jouis du trop-plein de plaisir qui m'envahit.

Toujours dans la lune, je ne réagis pas quand il me fit chuter au sol, m'attirant plus près de lui, et qu'il m'assit sur ses cuisses. Il me caressa quelques secondes à nouveau, refaisant durcir mon membre. Et à peine fut-il érigé, qu'il m'empala sur le sien.

Je criai les sentiments qui m'envahirent, me fichant totalement de l'indécence de ce cri. On pouvait y entendre toute la douleur que cette position me faisait ressentir, mais aussi toute la luxure, le bonheur de l'avoir enfin en moi. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps que de le voir enfin se réaliser me semblait presque irréel.

J'arrêtai de respirer dans l'anticipation d'un quelconque mouvement de sa part et lorsqu'il commença à se retirer pour mieux me pénétrer, une longue plainte sortit de ma gorge et je baissai la tête instinctivement afin de mieux absorber toutes les sensations que cette position me procurait. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais j'entendais distinctement son grognement de plaisir alors qu'il continuait de racler mes parois dans un mouvement quasi frénétique.

J'étais entré dans une sorte de transe. Chaque geste, chaque son, chaque toucher injectait dans mes veines des frémissements de délectation intense. Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre et à chacune de ses pénétrations, sa voix qui résonnait dans l'air m'excitait d'autant plus.

« - Si tu savais comment je te sens bien Byakuya. Tu es si serré, c'est divin. Tu es divin. »

Tout ce que je pu répondre c'est un gémissement étouffé et priai si fort pour qu'il recommence à parler que lorsqu'il le fit, j'exultai instantanément.

« - Viens pour moi Byakuya. S'il te plait, viens pour moi. … Jouis pour moi. Crie pour moi. Je veux t'entendre. Je veux t'entendre ! »

Chaque parole résonnait en moi et dans mon bas-ventre et envoyait des contractions violentes et savoureuses dans ma verge et dans mon anneau de chair. Mon excitation était telle que mes cris saccadés devinrent des hurlements de jouissance alors que je sentais mon orgasme envahir tout mon corps jusque dans mes pieds.

Nous atteignîmes le septième ciel ensemble, dans une coordination parfaite.

Je tentai de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Et j'y arrivai bien trop vite à mon gout. Après s'être calmé lui aussi, Ichigo me serra fort contre lui et joua avec mes cheveux de son nez. Cette position était agréable et nous maintenait comme en apesanteur. Je me sentais comme si mon corps n'était plus qu'un vent léger suspendu dans l'air et sentir l'étreinte d'Ichigo, me fit douter un instant que je fusse monté tout droit au paradis.

Un silence agréable s'installa. Je n'étais pas du genre à commenter l'après, du style _« oh c'était fabuleux »_ ou d'autres éclaircissements de ce type. Je fus également soulagé de ne pas entendre Ichigo débattre sur le sujet.

Pourtant, j'aurais voulu qu'il sache à quel point il m'avait foudroyé et à quel point, je nous avais sentis en fusion. Je voulais lui dire qu'avec lui, je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille sensation que ce je ressentais quand il était près de moi.

_Tout ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué…_

« - A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je en enfouissant mon nez contre son cou.

- Hum. La bonne question à poser serait plutôt à _qui_ penses-tu. » Me corrigea-t-il.

Se séparant de mes hanches, et retirant ainsi son sexe de moi. Un gémissement de manque s'échappa de mes lèvres, et Ichigo sourit amusé, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mon nez. Il commença à se relever, m'entrainant avec lui vers le lit. Une fois arrivé à celui-ci il me serra fort dans ses bras, et je me lovai tout contre son torse, trop heureux de ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Ichigo<strong>_

Byakuya était tout lové contre moi, et d'une humeur taquine que je me connaissais un peu trop en ce moment, je lui demandais :

« - Alors tu ne me poses pas la question ? Dis-je d'une voix ironique.

- Pas besoin. Je sais déjà à qui tu penses. Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Si tu savais vraiment que je pense à Rukia, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça à mon avis... »

Il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant mes paroles, il réussit au bout d'un effort surhumain à reprendre sa respiration. Je ris de son expression ahurie mais lorsque son visage changea en un sourire presque diabolique, je compris qu'il fallait que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Ce que je fis dans la seconde.

Malheureusement, je ne possédais pas la rapidité de Byakuya à peine avais-je bougé mon torse, qu'il se jeta sur moi, s'asseyant sur mes hanches, me clouant ainsi contre le matelas. Il appuya d'une main sur mon front pour me maintenir contre l'oreiller et je me débattis avec peu de résultat. De toute façon, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'enfuir…

Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose de plus plaisant, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Je lui saisis la jambe et le fit basculer en arrière et le tint fermement par la cheville alors qu'il avait la tête en bas. Il se contorsionna et me saisit par les cuisses. Il bondit sur mon ventre et il réussit ainsi à se libérer, et à se remettre dans le bon sens, se retrouvant toujours sous moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Byakuya<strong>_

Il me fixa, puis déplaça ses mains vers mes fesses, les posant ainsi dessus. Il commença à malaxer doucement, tout en commençant à grogner.

Immédiatement, la proximité de mon corps nu contre le sien me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je nous fis échanger nos places, passant ainsi au-dessus de lui, et lui en dessous de moi. En un mouvement rapide, j'encerclais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et prit son sexe dressé dans ma main afin de le guider vers mon entré. Je fixai ses yeux et son visage s'éclaira dans la surprise lorsque je me glissai sur sa queue lisse et douce en commençant à le chevaucher.

Je me sentais tellement bien, tellement beau sous son regard sauvage tel un loup, libre, fier et intrépide. Je m'étais mis doucement à bouger lorsque je me fis ce constat. Alors que mes mouvements devinrent plus enflammés, je fus pris dans une espèce de transe tandis qu'Ichigo continuait de haleter et d'enfoncer ses doigts sur mes fesses, montrant ainsi toute l'intensité du plaisir que je lui donnais. Je l'entendis crier mon prénom et pour faire taire son cri, il me mordit la nuque.

La puissance de sa jouissance déclencha la mienne.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, lorsqu'un loup dominant mordait un autre loup pendant leurs ébats, cela signifiait que nous étions lié. Aussi bien les humains se mariaient, aussi bien les loups se mordaient.

Et de savoir qu'il m'avait mordu me remplissait d'une telle joie qu'elle fit partie de la raison qui me poussa à la jouissance. Devant la force de mon orgasme, je me laissai tomber en avant, nos deux torses se collant l'un à l'autre, épousant les formes de l'autre. Je sentis les lèvres d'Ichigo parcourir mes cheveux puis il posa sa joue sur le sommet de mon crâne et me serra doucement.

Après un long moment, je le sentis se retirer de moi, son sexe de nouveau dur râpant les parois de mon anus. Puis il me pénétra à nouveau, faisant encore monter le plaisir dans mon corps.

Je me demandais furtivement si je ne me lasserai jamais un jour d'avoir envie de lui à ce point.

_Certainement jamais… Et j'espérais justement que ce ne serait jamais le cas…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV externe<strong>_

Aizen était dans une rage folle. Dans une colère noire, et Gin sentait le danger émaner de tous les pores de la peau de son maitre.

Pourquoi ? Vous demandez-vous.

Eh bien, sûrement parce que Gin venait de lui rapporter que Byakuya Kuchiki et Ichigo Kurosaki se retrouvaient à coucher ensemble au moment même, c'était sûrement ça la raison de la colère d'Aizen…

Mais Gin n'avait pas tout dit, et, il n'allait sûrement pas expliquer à son maitre le secret qu'il s'était voué à garder. Celui que Grimmjow avait aussi eu le droit aux avances du beau loup roux. Et qu'il y avait céder…

Gin se refusait à l'avouer à son maitre pour des raisons diverses et variées. Tout d'abord, s'il l'avouait, il était sûr et certain que le bleuté se ferait tuer. Et, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait trouvé en la personne de Grimmjow un passe-temps amusant, qu'il souhaitait garder. Il était vrai que dans tout le Hueco Mundo, il était peu de gens capables de supporter Gin Ichimaru.

Ou du moins, à l'occuper.

Et, le bleuté, au contraire de ses confrères, y arrivait d'une étrange manière soit, mais y arrivait. Et Gin n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur l'un des seuls compagnons qui l'intéressait. Ceci, était l'une des raisons au fait qu'il ne disait rien, et elle était liée à la seconde raison. Si Grimmjow venait à se faire tuer par son supérieur, Ichigo, la nouvelle proie de son maitre en serait pour le moins… énervé.

Oui, énerver était le mot. Gin n'était pas stupide, et s'était bien rendu compte du lien fort qui s'était créé à l'instant même où les regards du roux et du bleuté s'étaient croisés. Et encore, il avait bien vu Ichigo réagir rien qu'à l'odeur de la panthère.

Et donc, si Aizen tuait Grimmjow, il y avait une forte chance qu'Ichigo n'en soit pas ravi, et donc, Aizen serait dans le pétrin pour avoir son beau rouquin. Gin savait bien qu'il avait beau se dire qu'il le faisait pour son supérieur, c'était bien en partie vrai, mais il le faisait surtout pour lui et ses intérêts… Mais d'une certaine façon, il voulait en jouer contre son maître.

Celui-ci lui avait toujours dit de faire passer ses propres intérêts avant les autres. Et pour une fois, Gin allait l'appliquer. Mais pas de la manière que le brun souhaitait, là non. Il allait pour une fois obéir aveuglément à son maître, il allait réfléchir et jouer des cartes qu'il possédait pour arriver à ses fins. Il s'avait que ce pari était dangereux. Très dangereux même…

Mais après tout, la stupidité est humaine non ?

Voilà le raisonnement qu'eut Gin intérieurement. Pendant ce temps-là, Aizen avait continué pendant quelques temps à affubler de nombreux noms d'oiseaux le noble qui avait réussi à avoir sa proie. Mais il n'avait pas fait que cela. Il avait réfléchi…

Chose tout à fait normale pour le commun des mortels, même pour lui. Mais qui à l'instant présent se retrouvait être le plus grand danger que pouvait subir Byakuya.

Aizen était en train de réfléchir, à comment se venger. Il n'allait pas attaquer de front, s'il le faisait, une grande partie de son plan serait ruiné par cela. Il ne possédait peut-être pas l'option d'attaquer, de front, mais l'option détournée était toujours à sa portée, et il allait en profiter.

Et son côté manipulateur s'en réjouissait d'avance.

« -Gin ! »

Celui-ci qui était toujours dans ses pensées, sursauta imperceptiblement. Cachant son trouble derrière un grand sourire sadique dont il avait le secret.

« -Oui, Aizen-sama ?

-Nous allons rendre une petite visite à la famille Kuchiki.

-Bien Aizen-sama. »

_« Pauvre Byakuya, Aizen va le faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je ne pourrais pas te protéger pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'en protéger un autre à ton détriment._ » Pensa l'albinos avec un sourire amer…

* * *

><p>Byakuya de son côté, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit d'Aizen. Et à l'instant présent il s'en fichait entièrement.<p>

Là, dans les bras de son amant, il se retrouvait à somnoler sur le torse du roux. Il fallait dire qu'Ichigo n'y avait pas été de main morte. L'épuisant pour les six prochains mois, le faisant crier comme personne auparavant ne l'avait jamais fait.

Cette pensée fit apparaitre un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'Ichigo fut surpris d'y voir. Mais agréablement. Lui qui avait tout d'abord flirté avec le brun pour que sa coucherie ne soit pas découverte, avait, au fur et à mesure, oublié la raison du pourquoi et du comment, et avait laissé sa raison au placard, ne laissant plus que les sensations l'envahir, l'emporter…

Mais tout rêve a une fin, et même si en soi, ce n'était pas un rêve, le malheur allait frapper à leurs portes, et bien trop tôt au goût des deux…

C'est ainsi que l'on put voir une Rukia débouler dans la chambre, totalement paniquée, et rouge de honte en réalisant dans quelle situation tordue elle était tombée, elle avait vraiment le chic pour arriver au meilleur moment se dit Byakuya, bien qu'elle aurait pu arriver à pire moment, comme tout à l'heure, quand il couchait avec le roux, et chance pour elle qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, sinon, elle ne serait jamais ressortie vivante de cette chambre, parole de Byakuya !

Mais revenons au sujet principal, et laissons Byakuya pester dans son coin…

Si Rukia était rentrée dans cette chambre, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que les deux seraient sûrement dans une situation qui la traumatiserait à vie, elle était venue pour quelque chose de plus important.

De bien plus important.

Mais disons que de voir le bel adonis roux sur qui elle bavait depuis des mois, nu comme Adam, elle en avait quelque peu perdu son latin, ce mettant dans un mode bug total, où son esprit ne faisait que crier « _Kyaaaaa, il est trop beau ! Il est trop sexe ! Il est trop magnifique _! » Et d'autres phrases du genre, ne dépassant pas cet intellect-là. Laissant de côté la raison du pourquoi du comment de sa présence dans cette chambre, elle s'avança à pas de loups (vu que c'est une louve, c'est un peu normal ! Bon okay je sors…) vers Ichigo qui restait paisiblement installé sur le lit, regardant Rukia s'avancer vers lui sans rien comprendre. Byakuya qui lui, avait parfaitement compris les pensées de sa sœur, qui était pour le moment contrôlée par sa louve en rut à l'approche de la pleine lune, se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au sol, oubliant totalement qu'il était dans sa tenue d'Adam, et se mit à lui grogner dessus comme la fois précédente, refaisant ressortir son loup et grondant méchamment. Et puis, il avait le droit maintenant de protéger son dominant, c'était génétique !

Rukia, tout comme la dernière fois, se laissa dominer, adoptant une attitude soumise.

Le brun réalisant le changement se releva, et tendit une main secourable à sa jeune sœur pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Celle-ci accepta de bonne grâce, et une fois bien stable sur ses deux pieds, elle osa enfin relever ses yeux vers son frère, qu'elle avait précédemment baissé en se faisant dominer.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Byakuya l'abandonna quelques instants pour aller chercher deux boxers propres dans le placard. Pourquoi ? Il ne souhaitait pas tenter le diable en laissant son roux nu comme au premier jour, et, pour avoir l'air quelque peu sérieux, mieux valait être habillé, certes un boxer n'était pas suffisant, mais mieux que rien. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il en enfila rapidement un, et lança le second à son dominant toujours avachi dans le lit. Celui-ci rattrapa d'un mouvement souple le boxer, se releva sur ses deux jambes, et l'enfila. Et une fois cette tâche ô combien fatigante effectuée, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, reprenant son attitude laxiste précédente.

Byakuya, lui, avait bien vu le regard d'envie qu'avait lancé la petite brune envers le corps d'Ichigo, et, comme précédemment, il se replaça dans le champ de vision de la plus petite. Cachant ainsi le corps avachi sur le lit de sa stature.

Rukia réalisa instantanément le changement qui avait été effectué pendant le cours laps de temps qu'elle avait laissé Byakuya. N'ayant pas fait réellement attention plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait dominée, là, maintenant elle pouvait observer à tout loisir le changement opéré. Et stupéfaite elle dit :

« -Tu…tu… Comment ? Est-ce qu'il sait…

- Rukia, tais-toi ! »

Celle-ci n'écouta nullement son frère, et le contournant, elle se posta au pied du lit, elle avait laissé tomber le côté amoureuse pour se concentrer uniquement sur son côté sérieuse, où le roux était toujours allongé, celui-ci ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation, et quand elle s'approcha, il releva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, lui demandant silencieusement le problème.

« -Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Ichigo ?

-Me rendre compte de quoi ?

-Tu l'as … »

Et elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive de…

* * *

><p><strong>MOUAHAHAHAH ! DE QUI ? C'est la question que vous êtes tous en train de vous poser, nan ? Si ! Bah dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la réponse ^^, mais je n'ai pas été trop méchante, la réponse est dite plus haut, faut juste lire. Je sais, je sais, je suis méchante, mais bon, faut bien s'assurer d'avoir des lecteurs, nan ?<strong>

**Vous avez eu le lemon tant attendu, alors vous plaignez pas, hein. Vous savez quoi ? A la base, le lemon ichi/bya n'était même pas au programme, et de fil en aiguille, avec grosse insistance de Miss, y'a eu un ichi/bya, vous lui dites merci hein ? Mais, vu que je suis obligée de développer leur relation un peu, et le petit problème qui n'avait pas lieu auparavant, celui avec l'intervention de qui ou de quoi, je ne vous dirai pas, mais vous pouvez deviner… Eh bien, la relation ichi/grim, qui devait commencer vers les chapitres 9/10, sera repoussée à plus tard ! Mouahahah ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aura bien lieu, après tout, c'est un ichi/grim !**

**Bon, je vous laisse, et je vais me hâter d'aller écrire la suite, qui arrivera un peu plus tard, il faut que j'avance dans le chapitre 4 de i'm your… **

**Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir…**

**Tiens, petit sondage, vous-voulez des noms aux chapitres ou pas?  
><strong>

**A plush !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Bellya**

**Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow. Aizen/Ichigo (quoi que)…Ichigo/Byakuya ! Et d'autres, enfin je pense…mais en arrière-plan seulement.**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, comme toujours…. -.-'**

**Résume : Ichigo est spécial. Tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne savait à quels points il pouvait l'être. Non, vraiment personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, même pas lui... UA Loup-garou. Ichi/Grim, Aizen/Ichi...**

**Note : Désolée pour le retard ! PAS TAPER ! Quoique… Depuis le 17 novembre j'ai rien publié sur ex nihila ? Bon okay… Vous pouvez taper, je vous l'accorde c'est impardonnable une aussi longue attente. J'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer. J'ai des tonnes de projets en parallèle, tous sur mon ordi' mais je publie rien… Ou presque. Un ou deux chapitres de Himitsu, c'est pas grand-chose. Je suis désolé pour mon rythme de parution si long, surtout que ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque. Juste le temps. **

**J'espère que vous lirez tout de même ce chapitre avec euh… plaisir ?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ex Nihila, Ex Nihili<strong>_

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment<em>

_« -Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Ichigo ?_

_-Me rendre compte de quoi ?_

_-Tu l'as … »_

_Et elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, interrompue par l'arrivé intempestive de_…

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

Et elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, interrompue par l'arrivé intempestive d'Aizen, suivi de Gin.

Rukia s'était coupée soudainement dans sa phrase, incapable de continuer tant la surprise était grande, que faisaient Aizen et Gin ici?

Pourquoi étaient-ils là? Et surtout pourquoi à cet instant précis? !

Du côté de Byakuya, des questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Toutes sur le pourquoi du comment de la présence des deux protagonistes, et, malheureusement pour lui, aucune n'avait de réponse, en l'état actuel des choses. Il avait pourtant une certitude, grâce à l'entrée du maitre et du serviteur Ichigo ne saurait pas ce qu'il avait fait de la bouche d'un autre, ou d'une autre dans le cas présent. Et c'est en cela qu'il remerciait _'Dieu'_ de lui avoir envoyé le brun et l'albinos.

« -Ooh, mais que ce passe-t-il ici Bya-sama? Vous éduquez votre petite sœur à la pratique sexuelle? »

Finalement Byakuya ne remerciait aucunement _Dieu_ ! Il était plutôt en train de le maudire pour lui avoir envoyé ces deux zozos là.

Plus précisément Gin qui venait de sortir cette ânerie qui était aussi grande que lui et son sourire.

Mais Byakuya aurait dû s'y attendre en le voyant rentrer dans la salle avec son tic de renard... Pourtant l'éclat sombre qu'il avait vu, dans les yeux si clairs de l'albinos, l'avertissait d'un danger.

Lequel? Il ne savait pas. Mais il allait très rapidement le savoir. Enfin, il le supposait…

Et ça ne rata pas, à peine quelques secondes plus tard après cette réplique de Gin, Aizen eut un mouvement vif, bien trop rapide pour que quiconque ne réagisse…

Il se plaça en face de Byakuya… Ou plutôt voulu se placer en face du brun.

Mais Ichigo qui était toujours allongé sur le lit depuis l'arrivée des deux protagonistes avait regardé l'échange, ou plutôt le monologue de Gin comme un fer de lance. Aizen, devant lui, semblait bouillonnant de colère et vu sa réaction, il allait s'attaquer à son noble.

Oui, SON noble.

Rukia n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qui se passait mais il n'était pas stupide.

La marque dans le cou de Byakuya semblait être un lien direct entre eux. Ichigo ressentait les pensées et les sentiments de quelqu'un. Ça, il l'avait compris tout seul, et au vu des sensations qu'il ressentait et qui n'était pas les siennes, il avait supposé que c'était celles du brun. Et depuis que cette étrange révélation s'était faite à son esprit, un sentiment inconnu lui vrillait le cœur.

Ironie du sort, depuis des années cette révélation était gravée dans son cœur, dans son âme, écrite dans son nom.

_Celui qui protège._

Il avait souvent utilisé cette expression comme un adage, un nindo, un leitmotiv.

Mais à présent il se rendait compte à quel point sa vision de ces simples mots avait été vide de sens.

A présent, ce sentiment viscéral était gravé dans ses gênes, dans son âme, en lui tout simplement.

Et le pire, c'était que tout ce sentiment était dirigé vers une seule personne à cet instant présent.

Byakuya.

Alors quand Ichigo vit Aizen se déplacer à une vitesse hallucinante pour s'attaquer à son nouveau protégé, il ne réfléchit pas. Il agit. Simplement, instinctivement.

Se relevant d'un bond souple et d'un rapide mouvement de shunpo il se plaça en pleine trajectoire d'Aizen.

Soudainement le temps sembla cesser, le monde se figer, tous les mouvements ralentissant pour ne devenir que de légers soubresauts dans l'acte des deux opposants. Seuls eux deux se rendirent compte de ces quelques secondes fatidiques. Pour les autres, Byakuya, Rukia, Gin, ils ne virent qu'un mouvement flou en stopper un autre avant de voir un déplacement d'air.

Mais du côté des deux opposants, l'acte fut bien plus complexe.

Aizen releva sa tête dans une attitude de surprise en réalisant qu'Ichigo se retrouvait soudainement devant lui, et non plus allongé sur le lit. Il freina dans un léger mouvement glissant, ses pieds dérapant sur le sol parfaitement ciré.

Ichigo une fois devant la trajectoire d'Aizen se releva de toute sa hauteur, mettant ainsi en valeur ses quelques centimètres de plus.

1m90 observait 1m86 dans une attitude attentive, s'attendant à se faire attaquer à tout moment, peut-être repousser violemment de la trajectoire, se trouvant être un obstacle pour le brun.

Mais rien de cela ne se produisit, au plus grand étonnement du roux.

Il vit « quatre yeux », comme son loup l'avait surnommé, freiner de tous son poids, partant en avant dans le mouvement. Une expression de franche surprise inscrite sur ses traits à lui aussi.

Dans un mouvement honorable, Ichigo le rattrapa… D'une étrange façon il faut l'admettre… Il avait posé sa main à plat sur sa poitrine, pile à l'ouverture de son shiakusho, touchant sa peau directement, sans aucun tissu entre eux.

Et un étrange effet miroir les prit, Aizen faisant de même avec le roux.

Chacun ayant posé leurs doigts sur le cœur de leur opposant. Chacun ressentant le muscle en mouvement, fonctionnant avec une lenteur incroyable.

Aizen plongea son regard dans celui cognac de son vis-à-vis, Ichigo faisant de même.

Ils se jaugèrent durant une éternité, chacun évaluant la force de l'autre. Mais pas seulement. Cela aurait été trop simple. Un autre sentiment se rajouta à l'équation.

L'envie.

Ichigo en aurait presque grogné de frustration.

En moins de deux jours, c'était la troisième personne pour qui il ressentait un sentiment d'une telle intensité. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur, il le reconnaissait ouvertement, depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours été un bagarreur émérite, ses cheveux provoquant bagarre sur bagarre. Puis vers ses 16 ans il avait commencé à connaître un autre type de combat. Oh, il n'avait pas oublié le combat des rues, celui où aucune règle n'existe, où vous jouez votre vie à chaque instant, vous donnant des décharges d'adrénaline incroyablement excitantes et salvatrices. Mais le combat de chambre dirons-nous avait croisé sa route.

Et autant Ichigo était doué pour les combats de rues, autant il l'était pour ceux de chambre.

C'était pour dire…

Mais cela n'avait jamais été qu'un jeu, un amusement, un défouloir.

Alors que depuis ces deux derniers jours, cela n'était plus un simple amusement, c'était devenu vital.

Le bleuté rien qu'à son odeur lui avait fait tourner la tête, lui faisant oublier toutes les règles de bienséance, oubliant leurs mœurs établies, et s'était jeté comme un affamé sur le délicieux repas qu'était le bellâtre qui s'était tenu devant lui.

Ensuite était venu le tour de Byakuya. Pour lui, cela avait été plus doux, comme s'il savourait un dessert. Un excellent dessert au passage, qu'il avait dévoré jusqu'à la dernière miette, en redemandant encore et encore.

Et maintenant Aizen. Mais là rien de comparable. Ichigo autant s'était senti en supériorité de par son aura sur les deux autres hommes, autant là il sentait une lutte dans ses gênes, son instinct lui criant qu'enfin, qu'ENFIN un réel partenaire était là devant lui, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer dans la même cour que lui, dans la cour des grands.

Et il en salivait déjà.

Mais une autre part de lui, une part plus sombre, plus ancienne, plus profonde, lui criait, lui hurlait de mordre, de déchirer, de tuer cet être qui osait remettre en cause sa place.

Il était un alpha, un alpha extrêmement puissant et aussi extrêmement vaniteux, et que quelqu'un ose le défier, de plus sur son territoire, cette part de lui le refusait.

Lui interdisait.

Alors Ichigo inconsciemment écouta cette part sombre, il brisa le contact physique, dans un ample mouvement du bras il envoya valser cette main posée sur son torse. Et de ses deux mains il attrapa le haut du kimono et projeta le brun au travers de la pièce.

Aizen trop surpris par ce changement radical dans l'attitude du roux n'eut le temps de réagir, il se fit purement et simplement jeter comme un déchet au travers de la pièce. Il heurta douloureusement l'un des murs et un couinement pathétique lui échappa. Heureusement son honneur était sauf, seuls lui et le roux eurent la _« chance »_ de l'entendre.

Pendant qu'Aizen se redressait en prenant appui contre le mur, Ichigo se replaça de nouveau entre la trajectoire d'Aizen et de Byakuya. Montrant par ce simple geste ses intentions.

Puis le temps repris ses droits, tout redevint normal, de nouveau les oiseaux chantaient dehors, de nouveau les ombres des arbres jouaient sur le sol de la pièce, de nouveau les cœurs battirent la chamade.

Pour Byakuya, Rukia et Gin seules quelques ridicules secondes venaient de passer, vingt tout au plus.

Pourtant, pour Ichigo et Aizen, ces secondes leurs avaient semblés une éternité, tout avait basculé pour ces deux êtres hors du commun.

Aizen était à présent certain de ce qu'il voulait. Ce jeune homme qui dès sa première rencontre avait attiré son intérêt, venait de confirmer son pressentiment par ce simple geste de… Dominant ? Il était difficile de mettre un mot ou des mots sur ce que ressentait Aizen, à vrai dire, lui-même ne comprenait pas entièrement sa réaction.

Il aurait dû être en colère qu'un jeune loup même pas encore transformé ose lui faire l'outrage de le battre, car oui Aizen l'avouait, il l'avait battu à plate couture au niveau de sa vitesse, le roux ayant été bien plus rapide.

Pourtant aucun sentiment de haine n'emplissait son cœur, juste une envie, un sentiment d'envie incroyable, chaque gène, chaque cellule de son corps lui criait qu'il voulait le roux.

Il le voulait et il l'aurait.

Ichigo pour sa part ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était. Il avait eu envie du brun, il le reconnaissait, mais une part de lui qui lui était entièrement inconnue venait de se réveiller au contact du capitaine. Et Il en avait peur.

Oui, Ichigo en avait peur.

Il avait appris à reconnaître son loup au fur et à mesure, lui parlant parfois dans son monde intérieur.

Et cette part sombre de lui qui voulait assurer sa domination lui était entièrement inconnue.

Etait-il fou ? Etait-il schizophrène ?

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins d'un mois cela n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Et dans un sens cela ne le dérangerait pas. Il était déjà à moitié schizo avec son loup, non ?

Le problème, c'était les sentiments qui émanaient de cette part sombre. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir ce pêle-mêle de sensations.

Meurtre. Luxure. Envie. Domination. Colère. Fierté. Mépris. Supériorité. Noirceur. Carnassier. Diabolique. Malsain.

Gin brisa le fil de ses pensées en sortant l'une de ses tirades sarcastiques dont il avait le secret :

« Alors Taicho, on s'entraîne avec le nouveau prodige ?

-Gin tais-toi. » Lui répondit Aizen en continuant à se relever péniblement.

Une fois cet acte insurmontable effectué, il devait bien avoir plusieurs vertèbres brisés de par l'impact, il tenta, vainement, de reprendre une attitude froide et distante. Mais cela ne trompa guère que Rukia. Il en voulait à Byakuya. Comment ce noble hautain avait-il pu dégotter une perle pareille ?

D'ailleurs Aizen pour changer de sujet fit remarquer :

« Si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de vous habiller ce ne serait pas superflu à mon humble avis. »

Ichigo eut un sourire ironique à cette phrase, alors c'était ça, on faisait semblant de rien ? Deux secondes avant il était prêt à lui sauter dessus, et maintenant il faisait sa mijaurée ?

_Rahlala, ce que c'est pas commode les mecs manipulateurs… _Pensa une voix dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Pourquoi manipulateur?

Pourquoi cet adjectif plus qu'un autre?

Lui-même n'en savait rien. Son esprit lui avait dicté ce mot, et, étrangement, il semblait être le plus approprié.

Son instinct lui criait que cet Aizen était dangereux, et son instinct avait parfois un peu trop raison pour ne pas le prendre en compte.

Et puis, cette attitude que le brun à lunettes adoptait était trop propre sur lui. Trop superficiel, trop parfaite.

Certes il avait essayé d'attaquer Byakuya. Mais étrangement personne dans la pièce ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés. Dans une illusion.

Une putain d'illusion où Aizen était un gentil chef de clan avec ses lunettes carrés et ses cheveux en désordre.

Byakuya le coupa dans son élan de pensées révélatrices en reprenant contenance ainsi que l'usage de la parole :

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il nous faudrait pour nous habiller et pour pouvoir parler plus aisément comme vous le souhaitez que vous sortiez de cette chambre et que vous alliez nous attendre dans le salon. Nous arriverons d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus un quart d'heure. »

Aizen jeta un regard dédaigneux vers Byakuya. Il le regardait d'un regard si hautain que le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne réagisse.

_Son instinct était parfois un peu trop incontrôlable pour son propre bien. _

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il se recroquevilla en avant, prêt à bondir.

Aizen voyant son attitude eut une lueur étrange dans son regard. Il était difficile de la décrire… C'était le même regard qu'un adulte fier de son bambin… Quoique… Son regard ressemblait plus à celui d'un collectionneur devant une belle pièce.

A cette idée l'aura d'Ichigo n'augmenta que plus encore.

_« Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Il est dangereux ! Il remet en cause notre place ! Majesté, il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne nous tue ! » _Criait une voix dans la tête d'Ichigo.

Il secoua la tête légèrement, essayant d'oublier ses pensées parasites.

Un halètement se fit entendre derrière lui, puis un bruit de chute, mais il n'y fit pas attention trop obnubilé par Aizen.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et en tournant légèrement sa tête pour voir qui osait le déranger, il vit le regard bleu sombre de Byakuya. Celui-ci lui fit un léger mouvement de tête de droite à gauche, sous entendant qu'il fallait laisser tomber.

Ichigo avait bien compris. Mais son instinct, lui, apparemment n'était pas du même avis.

Il réussit finalement à reprendre une attitude plus normale, il se redressa de toute sa stature, oubliant quelque peu Aizen, se focalisant plutôt sur le noble.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire crispé, se tournant à moitié vers lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil que c'était Rukia qui était tombée au sol.

Il était vrai que son aura était un peu trop dangereuse… Surtout pour les Bêtas*.

Il aurait bien voulu rabaisser son aura pour aider Rukia.

Mais son instinct lui criait toujours qu'un danger était présent dans la pièce, actuellement derrière lui sous la forme d'un gentil chef de clan à quatre yeux.

Il prit la main de Byakuya qui était sur son épaule et l'attira à ses lèvres. Son regard se fit de braise en lui baisant la main. Il lui envoya une pensée mentalement, essayant ses nouveaux pouvoirs dus au lien instauré entre eux. Peut-être y aurait-il des avantages à cet étrange lien ?

_« Je vais au terrain d'entraînement familial. Retrouve-moi là-bas quand tu te seras débarrassé d'eux. »_

Il relâcha sa main et se détourna vers le placard. Il attrapa un jean à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une chemise noire et se dirigea vers la porte.

Personne n'avait bougé dans la salle durant cet échange silencieux.

Ichigo allait ouvrir la porte quand Byakuya retrouva la parole, tout comme Aizen. Ichigo se retourna à moitié en entendant son nom.

« -Ichigo, tu devrais faire attention avec ça. »

Seul Ichigo dut comprendre le sous-entendu dans la pièce. Il devrait faire attention à ses nouveaux pouvoirs dus au lien. Il avait reçu l'info cinq sur cinq.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le battant de la porte.

Byakuya se tourna vers Aizen et son acolyte.

« -Si vous pouviez aller au salon à présent. »

Aizen semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il releva soudainement la tête et reprit le sens de la parole lorsqu'il sentit l'aura d'Ichigo commencer à quitter la pièce.

« -Je souhaiterais qu'il soit aussi présent à cette entrevue. Après tout, il est le principal concerné.

-Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Ichigo a besoin d'aller s'entraîner. S'il y a besoin de lui fournir des informations je lui relaierai sans aucun problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ichigo quitta la pièce à cet instant précis. Il avait jeté un dernier regard derrière lui. Englobant la pièce d'un regard, il vit la scène d'un point de vue externe. Aizen non loin d'un mur fissuré, Gin en face du noble, noble qui était au milieu de la salle, placé devant le lit, Rukia était au sol derrière-lui.

Ichigo jeta un regard désolé à Rukia. Qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

C'était de sa faute à lui si elle était dans un état aussi lamentable. Il en était quelque peu désolé.

Il lui envoya un triste sourire, puis quitta la salle, le jean jeté négligemment sur l'épaule ainsi que la chemise noire.

La tension présente précédemment dans la pièce partit avec Ichigo. Rukia put enfin reprendre son souffle.

Aizen sourit sous cape. Il avait eu raison de s'intéresser au jeune rouquin. Celui-ci était voué à un grand avenir. Peu d'êtres vivants étaient capables d'être aussi rapide que lui. Et encore moins d'êtres étaient capables de l'envoyer au travers d'une pièce d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

Mais un homme capable de faire les deux à la fois et d'être aussi beau et magnétique était une perle.

Une perle très rare.

Unique même.

Et Aizen adorait les objets rares, il en faisait d'ailleurs la collection.

Gin avait été de loin l'un des plus particuliers qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Grimmjow dans son genre était tout aussi intéressant. Un vrai fauve. Une espèce qui se faisait rare à l'heure actuelle dans le clan des métamorphes.

Byakuya aussi d'ailleurs…

En fait l'entourage du brun à lunettes n'était constitué que de spécimen rare, hors du commun, hors normes.

Aizen avait toujours cru qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour le surpasser en dehors du vieux grincheux qui se trouvait être l'actuel Alpha en chef.

Mais cela était avant Ichigo.

Ce rouquin lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs … Et il ne savait pas si bien dire.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p>*=loups non dominant dans une meute.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà ^^. Enfin un chapitre ! Ça fait du bien depuis le temps qu'il reste sur mon bureau à attendre sagement une suite. Bon, pour la suite, un entraînement torride, une dispute à double tranchant et peut-être un début de lemon ^^.<strong>

**A plush !**


End file.
